The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by hermitstull
Summary: Set approximately one year after the events of an AU version of Buried, a reformed HG Wells finds herself returning to the Warehouse. A new unforeseen threat has both the Warehouse and the planet in peril. Will she and both her families be able to save them in time?
1. Chapter 1

My first venture into my latest fandom obsession Warehouse 13.

This is an AU spin on cannon up to Buried, where things take a turn so that Season 4 doesn't happen. There will eventually be Bering and Wells.

All feedback is greatly appreciated. No beta, so all mistakes are my own. Happy reading!

Chapter 1

_Berlin, Summer 1235_

_Jamison couldn't help but smile as she watched Julian laugh, glancing down to his new wife standing next to him. She shifted slightly in her seat, trying to get comfortable in the native dress that she was forced to wear. Almost everyone in attendance knew of her family's true origin, but they couldn't take chances._

"_I hope someday you'll find this," her father said, sitting down next to her. _

"_A bride on a foreign world centuries behind us?" Jamison quipped._

_Her father sighed, "Love, Jamison, love."_

"_Come now father," Jack joked from across the table, "Jay and I won't have time for love while we're out saving the universe."_

"_There is always time for love, my son," he smiled, glancing at his wife as she chatted with their new in-laws a couple of tables over._

"_I suppose," Jack replied. He looked over at their eldest brother who shared a fleeting look over at his sibling and smiled at them. "I know mother is happy that he chose to take up her side of the family's business."_

"_The fates have plans for us all Jack," Jamison shook her head. Jack's narrow minded nature was something that would always annoy her. "Jules is destined to oversee the Warehouse on this world and live out his days protecting this planet. Something we also do."_

"_Just not in such a primitive way," Jack replied with distain._

_Jamison rolled her eyes. "Our family had a hand in creating this system, why shouldn't we be here to help manage it. This is a key world, Jack, and its people have great potential. These objects are dangerous," Jamison took a sip of her drink, "what if our foes were able to get their hands on one and tap its power?"_

"_Won't happen," Jack scoffed. "Save that creative thinking for the battlefield sister."_

"_Enough," their father stepped in, familiar with the ongoing debate his children engaged in over planets not yet part of the Empire. "Save your arguing for another day. Julian is married and will soon take over as caretaker for Warehouse 8. We are here and happy for him."_

"_Yes father," Jamison and Jack replied in unison._

Near Cedar Rapids, South Dakota August 2010

"We are quite busy these days Irene," Jamison said gruffly as she followed the shorter woman down the hall. "It's only your friendship with Billy that brought me here today, so please don't waste my time."

"I know Captain Black that your relationship with the Warehouse is strained after the incident with Regent Smithson…"

Jamison snorted, "Only you would say the totally betrayal of several hundred years of work an incident, not to mention what you people did to my blood."

"A situation which I hope to rectify today."

Jamison fell into brooding silence as she followed the current caretaker of the Warehouse down the gray hallway. She had received a message from Mrs. Fredric while on break after her team's latest scouting mission. Things didn't go as planned, as they tend to never do, and she nearly lost her long time friend Damien. Her superiors had thanked her for pulling things together but strongly recommended a vacation of sorts after what had happened.

"We're here."

Jamison quickly pulled herself out of her musings. After a beat and a quick eye roll she opened the door before her and walked into the room.

"By the Fates," Jamison gasped, stunned.

"Hello darling," a crisp accented voice replied. "Given all that has transpired recently I am quite pleased to see you."

A broad grin brightened the grim officer's features. She quickly crossed the room and pulled the slight woman into a fierce hug.

"Me too, HG, me too."

South Dakota Badlands September 2011

"Bollocks!" HG huffed as the bag she was lifting spilled its contents onto the rocky ground.

Jamison chuckled looking over at her dear friend. "Nervous?"

"Hardly."

"Right," Jamison exited the car and adjusted her jacket. She made her way to the passenger's side of the vehicle and leaned against it.

HG glared up at Jamison. "I have no reason to be nervous. The Regents have informed the Agents that I would be returning to the Warehouse, rehabilitated thanks to you and your people."

"And what of your Agent Bering? Have you spoken with her recently?"

"She is hardly my Agent Bering."

Jamison gave her niece a knowing smirk, which earned a very familiar eye roll.

The captain couldn't help but smile as she watched her Helena repack her gear. Almost a year ago the secret author of some of this planet's most inventive books had been a shell of the woman Jamison knew over a hundred of years before. Broken and angry from her loss, driven mad by time in suspended animation, HG Wells had tried to destroy the world, succumbing to the darkness that had a tendency to run in her family.

Jamison had sensed the dark potential in her brother's descendant when they had first met in a London bar in 1883. Befriending the younger woman had been easy and it made Jamison's periodic trips to the planet more enjoyable. She was pleased that her suggestion of HG as a Warehouse agent had met little resistance and had hoped that 'a world of endless wonder' would keep any possible demons at bay.

Jamison had been on a mission when she received word that Christina had been killed. HG had been inconsolable over the death of her daughter and had taken a leave of absence from the Warehouse, traveling with Jamison and her team. When she had returned to Warehouse 12 after a year or so of seeing the Empire, Jamison had assumed HG would be okay.

"Will you please desist with your sad inner monologue," HG said as she hefted her gear bag back onto her shoulder. "The past is the past and cannot be changed."

"So sayeth the Time Traveler."

HG chuckled. She knew that her distant relative still felt responsible for not being there to save her from herself those many years ago and again when she had first come out of the bronze. Both times the Captain had been too far away, fighting a battle in a distant part of the vast galactic Empire she served to have stopped the artificer with her plans.

HG glanced over at her aunt who had ceased walking to take a call, most likely from her lovely wife, given the slight grin her face held as she spoke into a device that reminded the Victorian of a Farnsworth. Few knew that Jamison's tales of battle had provided the inspiration for War of the Worlds and that the year she had spent traveling the stars, learning of the Empire and Jamison's not so small part in the endless war her people were engaged in had been one of the best of her life. Despite all that had happened.

"And how is the fair Nikita? Bemoaning your absence as you gallivant around with your disreputable ward?"

Jamison smirked and continued to walk toward the giant building. "Fine."

"And when will the rest of the team be arriving?"

"In a few days," Jamieson replied reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small device. "I wanted to get you settled in first and lay the ground work for what we're about to do with the current Warehouse crew."

Jamison pulled out a small device from her jacket's breast pocket. She hit a button on the remote and the door swung open.

"And how much money is riding on this visit?"

"Enough," Jamison snorted. "You know me too well sometimes."

"And I care for you a great deal. Otherwise you would have met your demise long ago." HG grumbled. "You and your mates, betting on my love life." She trailed off mumbling.

Jamison's laugher filled the umbilicus as the pair headed towards the main office.

The feeling of walking into a Warehouse rarely changed for Jamison. Having spent time in several different ones visiting her brother Julian, the Captain always expected each one to be basically the same. There were slight variations, such as Apples in 12 versus Dates in 9, but the overall feeling of warmth was always there.

Except for today. Warehouse 13 had a decidedly different feel, one that she recognized all too quickly.

"Are you well?" HG asked.

"No, something is off," Jamison replied. "Don't you feel it?"

"My bloodline has been diluted over the centuries I'm afraid," the dark haired woman replied. "I don't share that direct link like you or my distant grandfather."

They had reached the far end of the umbilicus with Jamison's sense of dread growing with every step.

"Does anything look odd to you Helena?"

Startled by the use of her first name, she nodded no.

"Give me a minute before you open that door." Jamison stopped and took off her jacket, setting it on the ground off to the right of the door. The Captain began to type quickly on the small device attached to her left forearm. Seconds later a small stack of items appeared at her feet.

"Do you really think all that is necessary?" HG asked, taking the gun handed to her.

"Yes," Jamison replied grimly. She quickly attached the light armor over her chest. "Something is wrong with this Warehouse. It has gone dark."

"Dark?"

Jamison slipped a knife into a slot on her armor. "Dark." She pulled on a pair of goggles, gave HG a stern look and continued to dress.

After a few moments more, Captain Jamison Black was ready, weapons in hand, to enter the Warehouse.

HG waited for further explanation and with none forthcoming she keyed in her access code to open the door.

Artie's office was dark, setting HG more on edge.

"Jay," HG hissed.

Suddenly the lights flew on.

"SURPRISE!"

Jamison remained focused, ignoring the mix of shocked faces as she quickly made her way through the office to the Warehouse proper. Something was wrong. Something was here.

HG gave a weak smile, "Hello all," she spurted, trying to avoid Myka's eyes. "This is all quite lovely and I am very glad to be back but if you'll excuse me," she pointed in the direction that Jamison went.

"Helena?" Myka asked, concerned, "what's going on?"

"Um not quite sure just yet," the older woman replied. "Captain Black experienced, for lack of a better term, a vibe just before we entered the Warehouse. Something's amiss."

"A vibe?" Pete shook his head. "I didn't get anything."

"Captain Black is more in tune with the warehouse given her, um, family's connection." Artie began to explain. "It actually dates back to Warehouse 1 and…"

"I know it's a fascinating story Artie but I must collect my friend," HG said, pulling her gun and hurrying out to the platform. "Please stay in the office. It will be the safest place for you all at the moment."

Jamison was standing a few feet from the door, eyes closed.

"Jamison?" HG whispered.

The Captain sighed and ran a tense hand through short black hair. She opened her eyes, her unfocused gaze sweeping over the warehouse floor.

"Oh Julian, what did you do?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows so far for this story. All feedback is welcome.

No beta reader for this, so all mistakes are mine.

_Chapter 2_

_November 17, 1883 London_

_Jamison had left the Warehouse in desperate need of fresh air and space. Part of her felt guilty for abandoning Cousin Jacob and her beloved Nikita to handle the many mourners for her brother, but when she witnessed Chataranga wipe tears from his eyes after kind words from Agent McShay, it all became too much. _

_Night had just fallen, causing a crispness to the air that the Captain welcomed. Without focus, she wandered the streets for hours, thankful that she had disguised herself in a suit popular with young men living in the city. It allowed her to move unmolested amongst the humans and hide several weapons in case trouble came about. _

_Stopping finally to gather her bearings, Jamieson was drawn towards the sounds of laughter and song, things she had been missing sorely as of late. Taking a moment to double check her coat, she pulled open the door to the Old Bell Tavern._

_Stepping up to the bar she ordered ale and assessed her surroundings. It always surprised her how little drinking establishments changed from world to world. There was always a group playing some sort of sport (in this case a game called Darts that Julian enjoyed), a group engaged in some sort of celebration and a few random couples trying to have a serious conversation._

_Jamison watched as one of the celebrators left the group and headed towards the bar. The young man wore a smart looking suit complete with a pocket watch. He was slight of build with jet black hair hidden under a hat and looked a tad too young to be part of the group he was with._

_As the young man approached, Jamison realized that this young man was actually a woman._

"_Another round for my friends and I," the woman in disguise said, leaning casually again the bar as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her to be there._

"_You and your chums seem to be having quite a good time," Jamison, intrigued, struck up a conversation. _

"_We are celebrating my brother's recently gained employment."_

_Jamison looked over to the group of young men, quickly spotting the brother._

"_Would you care to join us?" Jamison's eyes met the dark brown ones of her new friend._

"_Yes," she smiled, "I would. Jamison Black, at your service."_

"_Pleased to meet you Mr. Black." The other woman held out her hand, "H.G. Wells."_

Warehouse 13, September 2011

Myka watched as HG and the woman dubbed 'the Armani Assassin' by Pete have what looked to be a heated discussion on the platform outside Artie's office. She knew she should be paying attention to what Artie was saying about the true origins of the warehouse system, Julian Black, HG and Warehouse 8.

But all she could think of was how good it was to see Helena again.

She thought of the beautiful letter that had been sent a month after The Regents took Helena away. It sat on her nightstand next to her "you can owe me" post it from the first case they worked together.

The Victorian had confessed her plan in Egypt, handing the spear portion of the Minoan Trident over to Pete and Myka for safe keeping. She broke down then, allowing them both to see some of the desperation, madness and extreme grief that she'd been battling since her debronzing. It broke Myka's heart to see her friend so despondent but she was shocked as HG poured out the details of her plan to reset the Earth.

Despite her change of heart, The Regents had taken HG away in cuffs as soon as the trio returned to the Warehouse. There was still blood on her hands and she couldn't be allowed to roam freely, Mr. Kosan had said.

Other than the letter and a few phone calls to let her know she was okay, Myka had no idea what sort of treatment HG had been going through. Or when she'd be back.

There was much Myka needed to discuss with Helena Wells, but the stormy expression on HG's face as she entered the office told her now was not the time.

"Jamison," HG began, motioning to the woman still standing outside the office, "Captain Black will be just a moment." Taking a breath, "Let's try this again shall we?"

She quickly strode across the office and threw her arms around Myka. "It is so very good to see you again."

Surprised, Myka couldn't respond as HG pulled away and gave a hug to both Claudia and Pete.

"And who is this? A new recruit?"

"Steve Jinks," he reached out and shook HG's hand. "Nice to finally meet you."

"I wish I could say it was under more pleasant circumstances," HG replied, moving to stand next to Myka.

"It's just cool that you're back," Claudia beamed. "You are back, right? For good?"

"That is yet to be determined Miss Donovan," the stern voice of Mrs. Fredrick caused the group to jump slightly.

"You never get used to that do you," Steve asked Pete under his breath.

"Nope."

"Irene, finally," Jamison's voice gave the group another start. "Things have changed."

The Caretaker gave the Captain a once over, noting the light armor and bevy of weapons, "I'd say so. The breach?"

"Has happened. Something is off." She pulled off her goggles.

"What breach, Mrs. Fredrick?" Artie asked stunned. "I was led to believe this was some sort of recalibration of the Warehouse."

"It is Agent Nielson," Mrs. Fredrick replied.

Jamison snorted, "By the Fates you people never change, with your half truths covered in lies" she gave Mrs. Fredrick a hard look. "Smithson's influence lingers still."

"I suggest you hold your tongue Captain," Mrs. Fredrick wouldn't be intimidated "It is for our mutual benefit that you are here, lest we forget." She paused, giving the Captain a dark look. "Keep in mind that the situation can change at any moment."

Jamison's eyes narrowed. "How dare you."

"I dare. You and Miss Wells are here on our terms, not yours."

"Well that can be easily rectified," Jamison spat. "The sheer hubris that now drives the Warehouse and the ignorance of what lies beyond your narrow scope" Shaking her head in disgust, she continued. "I am too old and have died too many times to have to put up with this. Give Jack my regards when he burns this world to the ground." Jamison turned to leave.

"Jay wait!" HG's desperate voice stopped the solider in her tracks.

"Mrs. Fredrick please," HG began, "we need Jamison and her resources. If what she says is true, there is nothing on that can stand against the forces allied against this planet. Jack will exploit his own connection to the Warehouse to kill this world and many others."

"Jamison, this is your chance to end things once and for all. The war can finally be over. "The Victorian walked over and placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder, "you can have closure and finally move on."

"HG if I do this," Jamison said darkly, turning to look Mrs. Fredrick in the eye. "There will be full disclosure on all things, _for everyone_."

Myka couldn't believe what she was seeing. Helena the peace maker between a seemingly irate Mrs. Fredrick and this Captain Black who looked human but obviously wasn't quite. She glanced over at Pete, who had his bad vibe face on. After a tense silence, she watched as Mrs. Fredrick looked away for a moment before replying. "Agreed. Full disclosure, for both of us Captain Black."

"Of course," Jamison smirked. Her dark eyes scanned the nervous faces before her. Even HG held an air of worry given the tense atmosphere. Perhaps she should have shared some of the conversations between herself and the Regents in the past month. Then again, they wouldn't have helped her recovery.

"Agent Nielson the Warehouse isn't going to be recalibrated," Jamison began, "it must be completely reset. If not, the last of my people's great enemies will have access to power that will turn the tide of war back in his favor."

"How is that possible?" Myka asked. "No one can gain complete access to the warehouse without some sort of assistance or permission."

"Oh they can," Jamison corrected. "If they helped to build it."

_March 23, 1721 Warehouse 11_

"_How can you say these things to me? These lies! How can something so horrible be true?" Julian turned suddenly, his eyes full of fury and devastation. "How could you let this happen?"_

_Jamison felt a surge of dark rage engulf her and she stood quickly, "How DARE you put this on my shoulders brother," she growled through clenched teeth. "While you have been here tinkering with oddities there has been a war raging all around you. I have given life and limb to keep you and others on this planet safe. You have no right to lay the burned of what Jack did on my shoulders."_

_As suddenly as the anger had swelled, is retreated, "they were my parents too." Jamison added softly, "and Jack is still our brother."_

"_Who you now must hunt down and kill." Julian looked at his sister for the first time in what felt like years. In his mind's eye he still held the image of the young girl entering the Elite training academy, visiting him at Warehouse 9 entertaining his great grand children with sanitized stories from the war, dancing with her lovely wife for the first time as a married couple under the wary eye of their King. That young girl was now a woman, a battle hardened Captain who many called hero when she wasn't looking. _

_But at this moment, with the news of their parents' murder and their brother's betrayal, all he saw was the little girl he had carried on his shoulders at the town fair as a child so she could see the world around her. He pulled his sister into a tight embrace as they mourned the loss of friends and family._

_And a planet that was now an asteroid belt circling a distant star._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows, keep 'em coming! _

_No beta, all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

Mentally shaking herself, Claudia stood and headed over to where HG was leaning against Pete's desk. They were frankin finally taking a break from the history class from hell.

From what Claudia understood, Jamison Black was descended from one of the founders of Warehouse 1 and totally not human. From Warehouse 1 through 12 someone from the Black family had operated as Caretaker, while humans were the Regents, and later Agents, that took care of the snag, bag and tag. Given the near immortality of the Captain's family, there had only been a handful of Caretakers in the history of the Warehouse system, providing sort of a living and evolving history.

Cool.

The details were vague, but something happened during the time of Warehouse 12 that required a human to take over the duties of Caretaker. Claudia could just tell that it was something hinky with a side of evilly, but the Captain had been engaged in an epic glare off with Mrs. Fredrick so it hadn't been the best time for a clarifying Q & A.

Add to the hodge-podge of wtf somehow HG was related to Captain Black through a distant relative, but she didn't' share the direct connection to 13 that the Captain seemed to have. But she did smell apples back in her Warehouse 12 days which did mean she was liked by the building. Until things, well HG mainly, went crazy time traveler and killed some people.

The Warehouse wasn't much of a fan after that.

"Your pal, kinda intense," Claudia said sitting down next to HG.

"That she is," HG agreed, "but not always. My aunt and I are alike in many ways. We are very passionate about the things we care about." Her dark eyes fell on Myka who was sitting on the couch across the room joking with Pete. "And will move Heaven and Earth to protect them."

"Or go back in time," Claudia offered, bumping shoulders with the inventor.

"Try to at least," HG smiled. "Jamison told me after Christina died that time travel was impossible. That no one in recorded history had been able to successfully complete a journey."

"You proved her wrong."

"But at what price? Madness, the Bronze?"

Claudia looked over at Pete and Myka talking, "Or maybe a second chance?"

HG glanced down at Claudia and smiled. "When did you get to be so insightful?"

"A girl does have to keep busy somehow in Univille."

The door to the office banged open as Jamison came through it, smirk on her face. HG knew that look.

"Gertie, girl talk time is over. The sweep team is here." Jamison declared far too loudly for the Victorian's tastes.

Claudia unsuccessfully attempted to hide a snort of laughter.

"Did I mention my aunt is quite the practical joker?" HG said in a huff. Claudia glanced over at Pete and could already see the wheels turning. Epic teasing would be had by all.

"Whatever you say," Claudia paused, "Gertie."

"I'm going to bloody kill her." HG mumbled as she stood and followed the Captain out the door.

* * *

Claudia led the rest of the Warehouse team through the umbilicus to outside where Jamison was standing with a small group of dressed in military style garb similar to the Captain's. There was a stocky man with short brown hair and a dashing smile who was giving the Jamison a hard time along with a man with very similar features to the captain. She could see the family resemblance with the dark hair, dark eyes and slim build he shared with HG, guessing he was also somehow related.

Next to him was another man with bright red hair and matching beard and a taller man with hair a shade darker red and no beard that looked to be brothers. With them was a sandy blonde man with bright green eyes who Claudia instantly dubbed Mr. All American.

HG was standing next to a statuesque blonde with piercing blue eyes who seemed to tower over the artificer. Hard to imagine with the amount of swagger that HG seemed to possess. They would make an epic couple in an alternate reality.

"HG said within ten minutes," she called out in a smooth alto. "I believe Lieutenant Black is our winner."

A mix of boos mixed with a shout of triumph from the dark haired man standing next to Jamison.

"You and your temper never fail to come through for me cousin," Lieutenant Black patted the captain on the shoulder.

"Whatever Jake." Jamison rolled her eyes and walked over to the back of the vehicle the team had arrived in and began unloading more gear. The rest of her companions handed over the money they had just lost to a delighted lieutenant.

Barely suppressing a grin, the blonde walked over to the assembled Agents. "My name is Commander Nikita Silver. I'll be coordinating the reset of the warehouse. Given what Jamison sensed, we've decided to begin this process as soon as possible. This is the preliminary sweep team. The larger group will arrive tomorrow."

"Sweep for what?" Pete asked.

"The bad guys," Nikita replied. "I'm going to ask that Agent Donovan remain to help with the computer systems and Agent Latimer to assist her. The vibe thing could come in handy as we search. The rest of you are free to go. You too HG. I'm sure you'd like some time to reconnect."

"Many thanks Commander," HG replied with a nod.

"I guess I'll check you guys later," Claudia said as she followed Commander Silver over to the assembled group.

"Be careful Claude. You too Pete," Myka called as the pair followed Commander Silver to the assembly area. She could see Pete's face light up as Jake handed him what looked to be a supped up version of a Tesla.

"Come on Steve," Artie said, "I'll give you a lift back to the B&B."

An awkward silence fell between HG and Myka. After so many months apart the words they both longed to say were stuck in their throats.

"So," HG began, "I don't know about you, but I'm famished. Traveling always makes me hungry. Have any new eateries appeared in Univille in my absence?"

"There's one," Myka replied softly.

"Would you care to join me?" HG asked hopefully.

"Sure."

* * *

After a short drive and somewhat awkward small talk, HG and Myka found themselves sitting across from each other in the new diner in town. Myka had come here several times with Pete who agreed that the Blackberry Cobbler was indeed the best in the tri-county area.

"I got your letter," Myka began tentatively. "It helped. Thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it," HG couldn't help but smile. "I had feared the Regents wouldn't send it as they promised. Jamison had quite a heated argument about it with Mr. Kosan before we left."

HG swallowed, not used to embracing such strong emotions and working through them. The specialists spent a great deal of time helping her become more comfortable with all aspects of her feelings. It was okay to discuss even her darkest thoughts and use her energies in less self destructive ways. She'd gotten better but it still was a struggle.

"I am so very sorry for what happened," HG said sincerely. "For what I put the Warehouse through. What I did to you. It is reprehensible."

"Thank you," Myka replied, riding her own wave of emotions. "I'm glad that you got the help that you needed Helena. I wish that I'd realized sooner just how bad things were for you."

"The time I spent with you, I will always treasure. I didn't want to taint it with my darkness. You showed me the error of my ways." HG reached out and covered Myka's hand on the table with her own. "It was our friendship that helped me realize that this modern time does have some redeeming qualities. Things worth saving."

"Still," Myka could help feel guilty. She and HG had shared so much in the months they had spent together at the Warehouse and the younger agent hadn't suspected a thing. "I'm your friend. I should have known."

"I'm glad to hear that friend is still said in the present tense," HG gave the hand in hers a squeeze.

"It always will be."

The quiet moment was interrupted by the arrival of their meal. As they ate, Myka filled HG in on the past few months in the Warehouse, including the arrival of Agent Jinks. The pair easily fell into conversation as they had months ago. It wasn't until a couple of hours later when HG received a message from Jamison that she remembered the reason she was back in South Dakota.

"Jamison has requested my presence at the warehouse," she said, standing. "Seems the sweep team has encountered something that requires my attention. I can drop you off at the Bed and Breakfast if you like."

Myka found herself not wanting to leave the older woman's company quite yet. "If it's okay, I'd like to accompany you. I still want to hear about this ageless family of yours."

"Well," HG offered her arm which Myka took with both hands. "We first met in the fall of 1883. Charles had just been offered a teaching position. He and I, along with several of his chums were at the Old Bell to celebrate."

* * *

HG and Myka walked into a surprisingly quiet office. An open can of Cream Soda sat next to an empty plate of what Myka guessed had once been cookies, signifying Pete's presence. Claudia's desk was empty with code streaming on her laptop but there was no sign of the red head.

"I wonder where everyone is." Myka walked over to Claudia's laptop, looking for clues to her whereabouts.

"Let me call the Commander," HG said, pulling out her communication device.

The sound of rushed footsteps stalled both women.

"HG glad you're here," the young man with bright green eyes from earlier greeted them. "You must be Agent Bering. Lieutenant Matt Upton," he smiled and shook Myka's hand. "Everyone calls me Cap."

"Ladies if you'll follow me," Cap said, turning to head out into the warehouse proper.

"Captain Black indicated that you had discovered something?" HG began.

"Yes," Cap began. "The bots did a sweep of the main floor. Agents Donovan and Latimer reported nothing out of the ordinary. We then did a physical sweep of the lower levels."

"Lower levels," Myka chimed in. "No one's been down there in years."

"Very right," Cap paused before continuing. "They are in a bit of disrepair, so even with the aid of bots it was slow going. Slim is still down there with DM and Tank going through the fourth level. Killer and Destroyer are almost done with three."

Myka gave HG a questioning look.

"Nicknames for the sweep team," HG whispered.

"Alpha and I found something on the second level. Agent Donovan, after inspecting the device, insisted we call you. 'If anyone knows her steam punk gadgets it's HG' she said. What exactly does that mean?" Cap asked glancing back at the dark haired woman who shrugged. Myka chuckled softly.

"Anyway, Alpha agreed and Killer called you before she went out on the hunt."

Myka realized that she was in a part of the warehouse that was unfamiliar to her, even after years of service. Cap paused before an ancient looking freight elevator and opened the gate.

"Don't worry, Agent Donovan and I fixed it up a bit. She's safe," Cap said, noticing the slightly nervous look on Myka's face.

"I'm convinced there's nothing you cannot fix," HG said, giving the young man a wink.

"Not yet anyway," he replied with a grin.

He shut the gate with a flourish and pressed the down button. With a sputtering start, the elevator began its slow descent into the lower levels of Warehouse 13.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_July 22, 1832 Warehouse 12_

"_So what do you think?" Julian asked as he handed his sister a cup of tea. _

"_I have to admit brother I'm quite impressed, given what you have to work with on this planet," Jamison replied. She sat down across from Julian on a high backed chair in his office. _

"_I wish I could take all the credit," Julian replied, running a hand through his short salt and pepper hair, "but Mr. Smithson did a good bit of work on this redesign."_

"_The Regent?" Jamison asked. She had met the young man briefly a couple of years ago on a quick visit to Warehouse 11. Julian had asked her and her team to provide a bit of extra protection as they began to move the curiosities to London._

"_Yes, he has been ever so helpful." Julian smiled. Jamison knew that look. _

"_In what way?" _

_Much to Jamison's surprise, he brother blushed. _

_The younger woman sighed. Her brother, the scholar, the researcher, the artificer, was a brilliant man. He was careful in his designs, in his planning, in ensuring all of his duties as the ageless caretaker of the Warehouse were completed. His heart, however, was another matter._

_He had fallen in love with one of the Regents at Warehouse 8. Jamison remembered attending the wedding with her parents and arguing with Jack about the promise of humanity. Julian's wife, Lisle, was a lovely woman with a caring nature and Jamison had approved of the match._

_Much to Jamison's surprise on her next visit to her brother, two years later, Julian had a son with another child on the way. She had thought her species incompatible with Humans and unable to produce children. Henrich had been the spitting image of his father and Jamison couldn't help but delight in spoiling her first nephew on every visit._

_Julian and Lisle had six children, two boys and four girls, and when Lisle had passed many years later she was surrounded by what seemed like dozens of grandchildren and great grandchildren. From that time on there were always a few of Julian's line working in the warehouse as researches, as sometime assistants on missions, on the security team, even an occasional Regent or two. In thinking about Julian's current situation, she realized that it had been several years since someone from his family had been beside him at the Warehouse._

_Julian had never remarried but he had fallen in love again. Many times. Some had been fantastic matches, such as Amir, a young man who owned the bakery across the street from Warehouse 9. Jamison had found him quite charming and his meat pies had yet to be equaled._

_Others were complete disasters, such as Giovanna, a lady in waiting for a member of the Romanoff court in the early years of Warehouse 11. Jamison had found her completely repugnant and most likely insane. Her visits had been short and infrequent during Julian's two year stint with The Harpy._

_Since Lisle, however, all of Julian's affairs had been with people not associated with the Warehouse. None of them, to her knowledge, even knew of its existence. As Caretaker, Julian didn't have to travel like the Regents to collect curiosities, so it was easier for him to keep his purpose a secret._

_Things seemed to have changed._

"_So you and this Mr. Smithson," Jamison asked carefully. Julian's love life could become quite the hot topic between the two._

_At Julian's silence, Jamison gave an exasperated sigh. The only thing she remembered from her brief time spent with the human Regent was an uncomfortable feeling. Something was definitely off about that man._

_Hopefully he wouldn't turn out to be another Giovanna._

"_Times are changing on this world Jamison," Julian spoke after an awkward silence. "Humans may soon be able to comprehend a world beyond their own. You know it is in their nature."_

"_At the appropriate time brother," Jamison ran a tension filled hand through her spiky hair. "I have seen many human worlds and this one is not ready and may not be ready for some time. After what happened with Warehouse 11, how can entertain such a line of thought? If men can continue to kill for these curiosities, what would they do to obtain a foreign import such as yourself?"_

"_Mr. Smithson, Reginald, is a Regent Jamison," Julian didn't back down. "He has sworn to uphold the secrets of the Warehouse. He helped me to design this new one. You weren't there at the end of Warehouse 11 sister. He saved my life."_

"_And now you owe him?" Jamison snorted. _

"_He didn't just save my life, he saved my heart." Julian lost some steam. "I am old sister and tired of being alone. I am beginning to see the sunset as my time as Caretaker. Is it so wrong to want to spend part of my final years in the company of love?"_

_Jamison's heart broke just a little to see the look in her brother's eyes. Pushing down her misgivings about the situation, she reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze._

"_So when can I be reintroduced to your Mr. Smithson?"_

September 2011 Warehouse 13

"For the last time Agent Latimer, do NOT touch the equipment," a stern voice echoed down the hall.

Myka couldn't help but chuckle at the familiar frustrated tone in Commander Silver's voice. She had said variations of the same phrase countless times to her partner over the years.

The trip to level two had seemed to take forever as the little used elevator slowly creaked downward. Myka found herself leaning slightly against the back wall watching HG and Cap chat casually about some project the pair had been working on in their spare time.

HG's ability to adapt to any time and any technology never ceased to amaze. Her time spent with Captain Black all those years ago explained the ease in which the inventor adapted to the 21st century. From what little she'd seen, even 100 or so years ago Jamison's people were far more advanced even then than society now.

During a lull in the conversation with the lieutenant, HG had caught Myka's eye. In the semi-darkness her brown eyes had seemed to take on an unearthly glow that caused Myka's blood to race. She had little doubt that the attraction they had both danced around before was back in full force.

Reaching their designated floor, Cap fell silent as he led the way down a long hallway. He was right in how much this part of the warehouse had fallen. Paint was peeling off the walls, broken ceiling tiles littered the floor. Dust, cobwebs and other debris were everywhere Myka could see.

The sound of Claudia and Pete bickering brought the secret service agent back to the present. The trio had reached the end of the long hallway to a large storage area. Crates and wooden boxes both empty and full were scattered throughout the large room.

In the center of the room there was a tall cylindrical device that reminded Myka of a Christmas tree. It looked to be made of steel, or perhaps steel, and had an unearthly glow cause by an indiscernible light source. A control panel was on one side of the apparatus that consisted of levers, knobs and buttons.

Myka quickly realized why Claudia had called for HG.

"For a moment I thought this might be one of yours," Commander Silver said to HG who had been captivated by the device.

"I daresay not," HG replied, slowly circling the object.

"This'll help," Claudia's voice called out from the darkness.

"Let there be light!" Pete shouted and gave Claudia a high five as the duo returned to the center of the room.

"So Princess of the 1890s," Pete looked at HG, "any ideas what this does?"

"Haven't the foggiest," HG replied, stepping over to the control panel on the device. "It does appear to be attached to the warehouse proper."

"I've put in a call to the Regent archives," Commander Silver explained to the group, "to have them pull the original schematics and blueprints for this warehouse."

"Did you also request those of the 1898 warehouse?" HG asked. "This could be something from that earlier failed design."

"Good call HG," Claudia nodded. "Forgot about that Warehouse 13-A."

"And scan results?" HG asked, knowing the team's procedures almost as well as those for the Warehouse.

"Nothing came up," Commander Silver replied.

"So it's safe?" Myka asked.

"No," the commander shook her head, "according to our scans, there's nothing there. Nothing comes up either organic or mechanical. Cap was able to get a sample of the metal out to the lab on the ship but it'll be awhile before we get anything."

"Totally Twilight Zone time," Claudia commented, exchanging an uneasy look with Myka.

"We could always push a button or two," Pete volunteered.

"Absolutely not," HG shook her head. "There is something familiar about this machine. And it's not providing me with a good 'vibe' as you would call it Agent Latimer."

"You would be correct in your assessment HG," Jamison's voice caused everyone in the room to jump. She was coming from the opposite end of the room from where Myka and HG had entered. Still shrouded in semi darkness, Myka's keen eyes could see something was wrong with her gait.

Commander Silver had already moved to Jamison's side. HG and Cap quickly followed.

"There's been a breach," the Captain rasped. "Whoever was here is gone, but we managed to stumble upon one of their parting gifts."

"Where's the rest of the team?" The Commander asked.

"Shutting down the last of Jack's surprises," Jamison gave a weak grin. "As always I'm the first to find these things."

Myka couldn't help but notice the look of concern that flashed on the Commander's face for a brief moment.

"Do you need assistance to get back to the ship?"

"No Commander, I can manage. I did find these before things got wild," Jamison reached into a small bag tied at her waist. She pulled out two small bronze discs.

"Look familiar," she said, handing Cap and HG the items.

"If I didn't know better I'd say I designed this," HG replied.

"We'll take it up to the ship and get working on the analysis," Cap added.

Myka moved over to where Pete and Claudia stood, taking in the scene before them. From their vantage point they could see that the Captain's right thigh was wrapped tightly in a makeshift bandage. Myka's sharp eyes saw that the now completely brown rag had once been white. Femoral artery had been severed, if the captain was human.

"Dude," Claudia said softly, "if there was any doubt these cats weren't human."

"I know," Pete replied, a little in awe. "Talk about bad ass."

"Guys this is way more serious that we thought," Myka said to both of them. "Who knows how long ago this breech happened? No one's been down to this part of the warehouse in decades."

"It's going to be the inventory from hell." Pete shook his head.

"Why didn't we know about all of this? These lower levels, secret creepy devices?" Myka gestured to the area around them.

"Super secret Regenty stuff I'm sure." Claudia offered. "I bet even Artie doesn't know about what's down here."

Myka's reply was swallowed by the arrival of another team from one end of the room and the return of the rest of Captain Black's group from the other. The four men looked to be in better shape than Jamison, but were obviously hurting.

HG could see the worried expressions on her friend's faces from across the room. She too felt trepidation at what they were all facing.

"HG," Cap said. "Let's go. We've got to get these back to the lab." He held up the two small bronze discs.

"Righty-ho then."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who's followed, favorited or reviewed this story! I really do appreciate it.

I wanted to put a bit of a trigger warning for this chapter. There's a bit about self harm/sucide.

All feedback welcome! No beta, so all mistakes are my own.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

_March 2, 1888 Old Bell Tavern_

"_Captain Black, I must admit I was quite surprised to receive your note," Chataranga smiled. "I had feared we lost all contact with your family after Julian's passing."_

"_Yes well," Jamison shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "It seems my superiors and my conscious are not quite ready to let my connections to this world wither and die."_

"_Splendid," Chataranga smiled. He had known Jamison most of his life, having practically grown up in the Warehouse. Julian had a strong positive influence from an early age, becoming the father he never knew. The year leading up to Julian's untimely death and the power grab by Reginald's son had nearly driven him from his happiest place. That was behind him now and he had managed to come to an understanding with the new head Regent._

"_I would like you to make inquiries into a possible new Agent, as I believed they're called," Jamison began._

"_Really," this was a surprise. _

_Jamison pulled a file from a satchel that sat next to her. "Yes. And if my information is correct, a descendent of Julian's."_

"_And this," Chataranga glanced through the file, "Helena Wells. Have you spoken with her?"_

"_HG and I have become good friends over the past few years. She is a unique character." Jamison leaned forward, "I actually debated whether or not to bring her into my organization on this planet."_

"_She's that good." Chataranga was impressed. "Does she know about you? About Julian?"_

"_I have begun the introductory process with her. You know, my people and their procedures," the pair chuckled. "For now her focus should be the Warehouse. If she meets your requirements."_

"_Your recommendation should be enough. Despite what happened, yours is still a well respected name within the warehouse family."_

"_That's good to know. Hopefully HG will continue to build that bridge between the old guard and the new."_

* * *

Lena's Bed and Breakfast, September 2011

The next morning found the Warehouse team sitting around the table for breakfast with an exhausted looking HG Wells. The inventor had been dozing on the couch in the living room in the same outfit she had worn the previous day when Myka found her.

"Cap and I were able to crack part of the code found on the discs," HG said, accepting a cup of tea from Leena. "He should have completed the algorithm to allow us to decipher the rest in the next few hours."

"And how's Jamison?" Myka asked.

"Recovering. The Captain should be back with us later today."

"So what's the deal with these discs?" Claudia asked.

"They look to be Warehouse in origin. I believe they were part of Warehouse 10's security system and they modified in Warehouse 12's existence. But that's just my theory."

"How is that even possible?" Leena asked.

"The foe we are trying to protect the warehouse from knows it almost as well as Jamison, I'm afraid. He would have the same access as well."

HG paused. Revealing this next bit of information about Jamison's family, therefore her own was never easy.

"You see, the breech was caused by Jamison's brother, Jackson."

Silence filled the room as the group processed.

"So one brother was good," Steve broke the silence, "and the other bad. So where does that put Jamison?"

"Stuck in the middle with us," Pete's attempt at humor fell flat.

"I can assure you that Jamison Black is one of the good guys," HG could sense a new underlying tension in the room. "She is very motivated to stop Jack once and for all."

"Devil's advocate here HG," Claudia asked what they all had been thinking. "How can you be sure? I mean the dudes a bad guy but he's still her bro."

"He killed their parents and destroyed their home world," she looked over at a surprised Claudia. "Not everyone has as good a relationship with their siblings as you darling."

"Damn," Pete said softly.

"Indeed," HG agreed. Tragedy and extreme grief was something that she and her aunt knew intimately.

* * *

_December 6__th__, 1899 London_

_Jamison couldn't help but think how lovely the snow looked falling on the cobble stone streets. She stood at the window, wishing her shoulder would stop its nearly constant ache. Her arm was still in a doctor ordered sling, tethered tightly to her side. Despite her durable nature, newly created bones still needed what felt like eons to settle._

"_Captain Black," a man's soft voice drew pulled the dark haired woman from her musings._

"_Agent Wolcott," Jamison extended her hand and gave his a shake. "It is good to see you again, and in one piece. I know collecting curiosities can be quite the challenge."_

"_That it can," the young man agreed. He paused, shuffling from foot to foot._

"_She is unchanged," Captain Black answered his question. Since Jamison's arrival on this planet some four weeks ago, HG had neither left her bed nor her room at the boarding house that the agents of Warehouse 12 shared. When the Captain had arrived, HG was in a near catatonic state of grief. The agent was barely eating and hadn't spoken in more than brief sentences since her daughter's death in late September._

_Jamison had been able to piece together what had happened from police reports and from speaking with HG's fellow agents. Wolcott, in particular, had been very illuminating in HG's mental state before and after the events in Paris. She found herself liking the young man quite a bit and was glad HG had someone like him in her life._

_Wolcott had talked about HG's relentless pursuit of artifacts and her continued work on fantastical inventions, several of which Cap was currently inspecting and researching for use in the Empire. He talked of HG's work with her brother Charles, and the endless supply of research and ideas she provided him, some hitting a little too close to home for the Captain._

_The Agent recalled fond memories of visiting HG at her home with Charles and Christina and the love mother shared with child. Of how bright the young girl was, and how like her mother with an inquisitive and fearless nature. In the seven or so years he'd know Helena, he'd never seen her happier. _

_But it was what was unsaid that troubled the Captain more. The hours spent in research or tinkering, the sometimes manic pursuit of items and the recent development of their use as power sources for small inventions. She had seen similar signs in her brother Jack as he tread his road into darkness._

_Jamieson only wished that she had been able to visit sooner. The war had taken a harsh turn with Jackson leading the enemy's forces. Christina had been four the last time the Captain and her team visited London, nearly three years ago._

"_Mr. Wolcott , would you be so kind as to gather HG's things from the Warehouse for me?" Jamison asked._

"_Whatever for?"_

"_She and I will be leaving shortly to better aid her recovery," Jamison replied. "I wouldn't want her to be without something she needed."_

_With a nod, the agent was off to complete his task._

_The Captain closed the door quietly to HG's dark room, shaking her head in an attempt to adjust to the smell of human sweat and despair. Without speaking, she walked over and opened the large curtain in front of the window._

_The pale light from outside filled the room, revealing it in all of its disarray. The sole occupant of the bed slowly opened her eyes, not focusing on her surroundings._

"_It's time to get cleaned and dressed HG," Jamison's tone held no room for argument. "We are leaving this place today."_

_HG stared unblinking at the window._

_Jamison waited, moving to stand in HG's line of sight. After a couple of minutes, the older woman moved to the dresser and began pulling out undergarments. She next moved to a small closet and pulled out a dapper looking suit. She turned and set the items on a chair near the bed and returned to HG's line of sight._

"_I am not joking when I say we are leaving today. I would rather you be dressed and presentable for your friends but I won't hesitate to haul you out of here in your nightdress."_

"_The only place I want to go," HG's voice was soft and raspy from disuse, "is where Christina is."_

_Jamison paused, rattled by HG's admission. She swallowed, but kept her same stern tone._

"_There is time enough for that later, but for now you are going to be traveling with me."_

"_There is no where I want to go with you," HG replied, her voice stronger. _

"_I don't care. You're still going."_

_HG shifted her back to the Captain. "Thank you for your concern but we are quite done here."_

_Jamison sighed and looked over at her shoulder. She supposed a couple of extra eons of recovery was worth it and began to work her arm out of the sling._

"_Why must it always be the hard way," she mumbled, grimacing as pain throbbed down her arm._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

September 2011, Warehouse 13

Myka plopped down on one of the deck chairs overlooking the Warehouse floor. As Pete had predicted, Artie had sent everyone out on an emergency inventory as soon as they walked in the office. HG had given her a small smile as she headed off to the bowels of the building to rejoin Commander Silver's team.

That had been several hours ago.

Myka sighed and ran a hand through her hair, wondering if she would be able to spend any quality time with her Victorian during this mission.

"How goes the inventory?"

Myka turned quickly, not hearing anyone approach. Captain Black stood next to the other chair. She motioned with her had towards the empty seat and with a nod from Myka sat down.

"As fun as ever," the Agent deadpanned.

"My brother used to run Regents and later Agents ragged with his inventories," Jamison smiled.

"Julian, right?"

Jamison smiled. "Yes. He tried to explain how he had artifacts classified to me once during a visit to Warehouse 10." She chuckled, "After about 15 minutes I told him deciphering enemy code was a far easier task and I'd stick with that. I think he sometimes wondered how we could be from the same family, let alone siblings."

"I think my sister feels the same way," Myka replied.

"Yet they love us all the same."

Green eyes looked over at a Captain lost in thought.

A thousand questions seemed to be at the tip of Myka's tongue but she couldn't muster the courage to pick one to start the conversation.

"You can ask what you need to Agent Bering. About any topic."

After a long pause, she asked, "how's the leg doing?"

Jamison looked over at Myka and quirked an eyebrow in a familiar way, "As healed as needed."

"Good."

Jamison waited for another question and when it wasn't forthcoming she began. "It was rough going at first. Almost as if there were two separate personalities fighting for dominance. One was the person who I think both of us know. The other was the darkness." The Captain paused as she heard Myka sigh.

"You must break the darkness before the other person, the true self, can come through. The process is agonizing at best and took many months to complete. HG is still recovering. If this mission wasn't so critical, I wouldn't have allowed her to come."

"It was that bad?" Myka finally found her voice.

"It was." Jamison looked over at Myka. "And like any addiction, you have to fight it every day to keep it from returning. She struggles to be the person she can be."

"As do you," Myka's gaze didn't wavier.

Jamison gave a wry smile. "I see why she likes you so much. Such a sharp mind. And in a rather pleasing package."

The younger woman blushed slightly.

"Thank you Captain for helping Helena. And letting her come back to the Warehouse. It means a lot to me."

"You're quite welcome. Although Gertie wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I had left her behind. She talked about you every day you know."

Myka found herself blushing again.

"We're not…"

"I am well aware Agent Bering." The Captain tilted her head to the side, "I know the tone of someone pining away quite well. I do have three children after all." The Captain looked back out at the Warehouse, "not that Gertie is a child by any means. I just know what someone who is that love sounds like."

Myka felt her breath catch. Helena was in love with her.

"Don't look so startled," Jamison chastised gently. "It is written all over her face when she speaks of you. "

"She means everything to me," Myka said softly, unable to look over at the older woman.

"Does she know that?"

Myka turned to reply but the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs forestalled her reply.

"Well if it isn't Captain of the Slackers," the shorter of the two beamed.

"Well you know Killer," the other man with bright red hair replied, "if there's time to lean, then there's time to sit."

"Please ignore the fools you see before you," Jamison replied with a smirk. "Fool number one," she pointed to the man who spoke first, "is Billy Peterson. This other jokester is Damien Winters. Somehow we've remained friends despite their poor choice in humor."

"Boys," Jamison paused for effect, "this is Agent Myka Bering."

Both men's eyes widened, Billy's mouth forming a silent 'oh'.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet you," Damien recovered first, offering his hand to the now standing Agent.

"Same here," Billy said, quickly offering his hand as well.

After a moment or two of chit chat the men moved off in seek of fresh air. Within seconds the Captain felt her communication device buzz with a message from Billy.

_If you have swayed the results in any way..._

Jamison couldn't help but chuckled. Oh if the boys only knew.

* * *

_July 24, 1900 Planet NU 46_

"_Brilliant bit of work today HG," Damien said, plopping down on a folding chair. "What is that device called again?"_

"_A Grappler."_

"_We need to get more of those in the field, that's for sure," Billy agreed. He patted HG on the shoulder as he made his way into the tent they all shared while in the field. _

"_Cap will need to get the specs for that," Damien agreed. He reached into a nearby storage container and pulled out three bottled drinks. Tossing one to Billy he turned to HG._

"_And are you okay? With what happened?" He asked as he handed her the beverage._

_HG ran a hand through her shorter dark hair. "As well as one can be expected." _

"_Killer is strong," Billy smiled. "A fighter. Hell, the shit that went down on Lalo wasn't half as bad as this."_

"_Agreed." Damien said with a nod._

_HG tuned out her tent mates as they discussed today's battle and those of years past. She couldn't help but worry about Jamison who had been hurt during today's reconnaissance mission. It was only the second she'd been on since her aunt had dragged her from her room in London several months ago._

_Jamison had been relentless in her work with Helena, pulling her slowly and surely out of her deep grief. The doctor she worked with, Daniel, had been equally as dogged in working on her mental state._

_She supposed she still had to be a touch crazy to accept the marvels she'd seen since leaving Earth and her surprising natural ability for military maneuvers. The best indicator of her madness was agreeing to join Jamison's rag tag team as a consultant while she continued her treatment with Dr. Daniel. _

"_And there she is," Billy said loudly, breaking Helena from her musings. _

"_A little singed, but no worse for wear," Jake said as he walked in behind his cousin. _

_The Captain's dark eyes met Helena's, who offered a shaky smile. "I'm glad you're well."_

"_No small thanks to you," the Captain replied, striding across the tent and pulling her into a tight hug. _

"_Thanks," she whispered in her ear before pulling back._

"_And how is the Commander," Billy asked._

"_In a debriefing," Jamison replied, sitting down next to HG on the cot. She caught the drink tossed her way one handed. _

"_So that's why you're here with the peasants," Billy replied with a smirk. Jamison rolled her eyes._

"_And not in the doghouse," Jake tipped his bottle toward his cousin. "Yet."_

"_I think you should let Gertie to tell her the tale of how she had to come in a save the day," Damien advised. _

"_GERTIE?" HG's crisp voice held no trace of the doubts she'd just been feeling._

"_Gertie?" Jake tasted the name on his tongue. "I like it."_

"_Gertie of the Grappler," Billy added. "Has a nice right to it."_

"_Yes," a new voice said from the opening of the tent. "Let's hear the tale of Gertie of the Grappler and how she came to save my wife's hide. At least Jay let someone new do it for a change." The blue eyes of Commander Silver danced with mirth._

"_Welcome to the team HG," Jamison held her bottle up. "To Gertie!"_

"_Gertie!" A chorus of voices shouted by the clink of several bottles._

_Despite the intense hatred she felt for the bastardization of her middle name, Helena couldn't help but smile. She finally felt just a little like her old self._

* * *

Warehouse 13, September 2011

Sitting down at the desk opposite Claudia in Artie's office, Myka couldn't help but think about her earlier conversation with Captain Black. As much as she wanted to believe it, part of her could not accept that Helena had feelings for her.

And if she did, could she trust what the older woman felt, given her still somewhat fragile emotional state? Myka knew her own mind and had no doubt in the devastation she could feel if HG's affections were only a result of her psychosis.

"You okay chief?" Claudia asked. They were all under a metric ton of pressure with the Jay team in the house, but it was the added presence of a certain raven haired, vest loving beauty that was bothering her friend most of all.

"Yeah, I'm good," Myka replied, "just got a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Even for the Warehouse things are weird with an extra side of freaky right now," Claudia replied. "The space marines, those guys are pretty cool though."

"They are," Myka agreed.

"It's nice to know not all aliens are little green men or acid for blood face eating monsters."

Myka looked over at a fidgety Claudia, "Okay, spill it."

"Spill what? No spillage here."

Myka waited. She'd known Claudia long enough to recognize the different kinds of rambles the red head was prone to do. Many were a mix of important information and pop culture references that the Agent may have had to Google latter. Others were to cover nervousness over something.

"Okay so I might have been down in the chamber doing research on the super secret Christmas tree in the basement and might have overheard two of the support techs talking about what's on those discs they found yesterday."

"And?"

"And," Claudia swallowed, "they found some stuff on that dates them from the time HG was at Warehouse 12. I didn't hear exactly what because Cap came in and started giving them a hard time for something and they all left."

Myka felt her chest tighten.

Claudia continued, not aware of how what she was saying was affecting the other woman, "I mean, how is this possible? HG turned herself in for wanting to destroy the world and then they sent her off to rehab and now she's back and supposed to be better but what if she's involved and this turns out be part of some long game she's playing and Myka are you even listening to me?"

"I," Myka didn't know what to say. She wanted to believe that HG had nothing to do with the breech, but she'd had a lot of unrestricted access to the Warehouse before Egypt.

"Guys," Pete burst into the office. "Commander Silver is calling a debrief in 10. Looks like they've found something. And it's big."

All thoughts of her love life, or lack thereof, faded from Myka's mind and she followed her partner down the steps and into the Warehouse.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is about the half way point to this tale. Thank you for your favorites and reviews!

Special thanks to Anamatics for allow me to put a quick reference to one of my all time favorite stores-Artificer and Phile-in this one.

Wolly's quote is from Geroge Sand.

As always, no beta so all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 7

The Pete Cave had a decidedly different look with Commander Silver's team using it as their base of operations in the warehouse, though she could still see his touches poking around the high tech equipment and bevy of weapons taking up much of the room.

She squeezed in next to Artie against the wall as the tall Commander strode in with her the remainder of her people. Myka couldn't help but notice that both Jamison and HG were absent.

"Don't worry," Billy said softly, sliding in next to Myka. "She's with the Captain. Killer won't let anything happen to Gertie."

Myka smirked, knowing that the Victorian must loathe her nickname.

"Let's get to it," Nikita began. "Jackson's people have been in the warehouse."

Myka's eyes met Pete's who shared a similar look of surprise on his face.

"Their contact has been limited from what we can tell. And this isn't the first Warehouse they've visited. It looks as if the first breech happened sometime during the final years of Warehouse 11, given what we've found."

She reached into her vest pocket and pulled out the discs. "These contain data gathered by his people dating as far back as 1790. Much of the information deals with objects that are either stored here or are in the wild, so to speak. There is also information on certain agents and regents, mostly from 12 but a few from the early years of 13."

"There is no way that the current Warehouse team could have known about the embedded bugs throughout the system since they came over from London." Silver paused and looked over at Myka and Artie. "We also know that HG Wells was not involved, although we believe that she and Christina were targets of Jackson during her tenure with Warehouse 12."

Myka's stomached turned, feeling relief that her worst fears weren't true, but guilt because that was the first place her mind went too. She also now knew why HG wasn't at this debriefing.

"Our primary focus will be to locate and shut down these bugs and discern what Jackson's plan is for this facility. He is desperate. His resources on their last legs so he's going to make a play for the Warehouse and its treasures."

"We will be partnering with the current warehouse team locate the remaining bugs and secure 13. Look for team assignments to come through in the next couple of hours once the last of the data from the discs is extracted. Until then, dismissed."

Myka leaned heavily against the wall. Nothing like finding out you were under a constant unknown threat to go along with the ever day danger of your job. Ignorance for once, was bliss.

* * *

"Helena," Jamison said after several moments. "Do you need me to patch you through to Dr. Daniel?"

"No."

"Are you sure? This is something that you might want to discuss with someone."

"I know."

The captain sighed. This moment, or something like it, was exactly what she had feared when agreeing to bring HG on this mission. After months of work, a shutdown on her niece's part would be a major setback.

"Will I have to drag you from your bed chamber tomorrow morning?"

The Victorian smiled despite herself. "I shan't need your assistance in facing the new day Jamison. I know what damage it can do to your shoulder."

"Good."

The pair stood in silence again on the little used loading dock near the very back of the building. Jamison knew HG would need time to process what she'd just been told, but she couldn't help but worry. Unlike HG, the captain was well versed in how her brother delighted in destroying those his target loved.

It had come as quite a shock to the solider than he'd extended his reach to distant relatives so many years ago. The familiar feeling of guilt over something she couldn't foresee welled up but Jamison quickly pushed it down. There was no way she could have predicted that Jackson would strike against HG Wells in the way he had chosen.

"Humor me, okay? Make sure you talk to someone. Keeping your true emotions pent up is what led you to the bronze in the first place. If you don't want to talk to me, I'm okay with that. One of the guys, or maybe Agent Bering?"

HG nodded, her dark hair hiding her face.

Jamison stood for a moment longer and looked at her niece, her only link to her eldest brother left in the universe.

Without another word, the captain left.

The Victorian was left with her thoughts, which were troubling to say the least. After a century to process her feelings about the events of late 1899, to find out that Christina's death had possibly been orchestrated was nearly too much.

The intellectual side thought through the events, but the emotions were about to drown her. Regardless of how things came to be Christina had died a senseless death, she was devastated and there was nothing that the artificer could do would change her past. The pain would always be there.

Finding out that her distant uncle had been the cause of her misery would not make a speck of difference in the course of her life as it was.

Had Jackson hoped to sway her to his cause during her tenure in Warehouse 12? Did he hope that the course of events that had led her to Warehouse 13 would be to his benefit? Were his deeds all an attempt to push Jamison into darkness? Was it all random chance?

Her mind boggled at the infinite possibilities.

This would be a topic of discussion with Dr. Daniel, that much was sure, but during the middle of a critical mission was hardly the time. She would just have to muddle through until things were sorted.

She was so lost in thought that HG failed to hear footsteps approaching.

"Captain Black said you might need someone to talk to. About what happened."

Myka's voice broke through the haze that surrounded HG.

"Yes," the older woman replied, surprised but not displeased with the current turn of events. "Yes I do."

* * *

_May 27, 1895 New Orleans_

_Unlike Wolly, Helena wasn't charmed by 'the new world' as he like to put it. New Orleans was hot, dirty and without a decent cup of tea anywhere in the city. They had been on the trail of Edgar Allen Poe's pen and journal for six miserable days without success. She had nearly been shot. Their last suspect had disappeared into the endless bayou three days ago and most likely been eaten by alligator. At least that what she hoped when a fisherman had recovered what was left of Mr. Bernard Winston earlier that day._

_On top of that she had relieved a cable that Christina was not well back home in London. The note assured her that all was on the mend, but it pained her to be so far away from her daughter during a time of need._

_The penance one pays for being a working mother, she supposed._

"_HG!" Wolcott said excitedly as he burst through the door of her room. "HG look what I've found!"_

"_A clue to our investigation?" Helena replied. She couldn't help but find her partner's excitement for discovering new information charming, even after several years of working together._

"_Unfortunately not." The grin remained on his face. He reached into the breast pocket of his coat and pulled out a folded piece of paper. A playbill, HG surmised from the quality of stock and slight staining of Wolly's fingers._

_When he unfolded it and handed it to her, she was proven correct._

"_And?" she asked, after scanning the document. _

"_I've managed to book us two tickets for tonight's show!"_

"_That is lovely Mr. Wolcott, but after today's set back I don't feel up to an evening on the town."_

"_Come on HG," Wolcott pressed. He knew that Helena was sinking into one of her broods as she was wont to do when the missions were tedious or something was amiss with Christina. "All we have done during our stay in this city is pursue this case. A night of entertainment will help clear the mind and refresh the spirit. I've spoken to Mr. Pierre and he assures me that this is one of the best musical revues in the city."_

"_While I'm sure Mr. Pierre is well informed on the comings and goings of his inn, I have doubts about his ability to judge music."_

"_Since when is the great HG Wells afraid to try something new?"_

_Helena snorted, "Really, Wolly. Do you think taunting is the best way to accomplish your goal?"_

"_Is it working?"_

_Helena looked down at the playbill in her hands, advertising a performance of the "World Famous King Bolton and his Orchestra". Somehow she doubted what she called an orchestra was what would be on stage tonight. But this new concept of music that was native to the city was intriguing._

_Several hours (and drinks) later Helena found herself walking into the muggy evening arm in arm with Mr. Wolcott. The pair had enjoyed themselves quite a bit the performance, Helena even finding herself in the company of a southern gentleman on the dance floor a time or two. _

"_It's good to see you in such high spirits Helena," Wolcott began as the pair headed back to the inn. _

"_I didn't realize my moods concerned you so."_

"_You are my working partner," he continued, "and I'd like to think my friend. If something is troubling you, know that I am here as your confidant."_

_They walked in silence as Helena gathered her thoughts._

"_I sometimes wonder if I've made the right choice in continuing to work in the Warehouse," she began so softly that Wolcott wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. "The new century is approaching, a new glorious future is afoot, but I'm afraid that I won't be here to see it if things continue on their present path."_

"_We do lead a dangerous life," William agreed. "And as a mother, no one would think less of you if you stepped aside."_

"_I would." Helena sighed, "And there's the rub."_

"_You have quite a quandary then."_

"_Indeed I do."_

"_Well I for one," he squeezed her hand resting on his arm, "will not think lesser of you if you chose your duties as a mother over your duties to Warehouse 12. You are an absolutely brilliant Agent Helena. McShay and are in your debt many times over. I must admit though that I would miss you terribly if you decided to leave." _

_He paused, searching for the correct phrasing. "One is happy once one knows the necessary ingredients of happiness: simple tastes, a certain degree of courage, self denial to a point, love of work, and above all, a clear conscience" _

_Silence enveloped them again for some time as they drew closer to the inn. Helena still held the same doubts that had been troubling her earlier in the day, but the weight was lighter thanks to the man next to her._

_Her friend. _

_Helena pulled them up short before they entered the inn. Standing on her tip toes she gave a very surprised Wolcott a kiss on the cheek._

"_Thank you William for a lovely evening and for your enduring friendship."_

"_You are quite welcome," he replied with a smile and a wave as they parted ways for the evening._

_Mr. Pierre had left one of the gas lanterns in her room on low, so she almost missed the crisp white envelope that had been slid under the door._

_After examining the contents, she could help but smile. She and Mr. Wolcott would have a busy morning._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Warehouse 13, September 2011

"So what's the worst part of space travel?" Claudia asked.

"Too much downtime," Jake replied, shifting the hold on his rifle.

"Not enough downtime," Cap contradicted. "Just as I'm about to make a breakthrough on something, we're arriving at our destination." He scanned the small section they were in.

"Nothing. Damn it."

"Marking Harrington 246 as clear," Steve said as he crossed off another line from his list. In the half day they'd spent looking for bugs, nothing other than some potent dust bunnies had shown up.

"So weirdest world you've ever visited?" Claudia continued her questions as the quartet moved to the next section on their list.

Jake and Cap exchanged a look, in agreement for once on the answer.

"Mecha-planet."

Steve and Claudia both let out a little squeal as Cap began the story about a world they'd visited populated only by giant mechanical lizards.

* * *

Myka walked behind Helena and Jamison who were engaged in quiet conversation. She was pleasantly surprised to find herself paired with the inventor and the captain, who she couldn't help but like given her relationship to HG. The fourth in their group, Specialist Billy Peterson walked quietly beside her.

"So how did things go on the dock?"

Billy's question broke Myka's musings. She scrambled for a moment to mentally collect herself.

"It went okay, I guess."

"So no ending the world kind of talk?"

"Nope."

"I'm glad she opened up to you. A little. Finally." Billy sighed. "She's a cool kid, ya know? We all want what's best for her."

Myka couldn't help herself. "And what's that, traveling the stars with you?"

"Fates no," Billy chuckled. "Although she can definitely hold her own." He signed. "I wouldn't wish that life on anyone."

His blue eyes met Myka's. "Her place is here at the Warehouse, with you."

The Agent couldn't help but smile.

Myka gripped her Tesla rifle tighter as HG pulled out the scanner to check the section they were in.

As HG fiddled with the scanner settings, Jamison drifted towards the shelves. She smirked noticing that a set of Irene Adler's lock picks on display. She couldn't help herself and began to whistle. Myka recognized it as La Donna Mobile and idly wondered how Jamison would know it.

Jamison continued to whistle, trying not to grin as she watched her niece squirm. She was in debt to HG for taking her to the opera and introducing the captain to such a wonderful form of expression. Visiting HG in Milan that summer certainly had been memorable.

"Please do stop with that awful sound," HG scolded, causing the Captain to laugh. She stopped working on the scanner and gave her friend a menacing look. Jamison only laughed harder. "And do not feel free to elaborate dear Aunty, or I believe there is a certain story that Specialist Peterson would be very interested in hearing."

"Gertie, that's a low blow."

"I learned from the best."

Myka found herself falling a little bit more for Helena as she listened to the pair banter back and forth. It seemed that some of the sadness she'd seen on the loading dock had abated.

HG huffed, "Nothing, yet again."

"Maybe those few bugs we found were it," Myka suggested. They had been searching for hours with little success. When she checked in with Pete and Claude earlier they had expressed similar results.

"There has to be more," Jamison ran a tense hand through her hair. Her eyes fell on what looked to be a damaged artifact on the shelf next to her. Without thinking she reached for the object, turning it over in her hands, ignoring the pain.

"Jamison! Put that down." HG was the first to react, recognizing what her aunt held.

Billy smacked Jamison's forearms, causing the Captain to drop the artifact and stagger back.

"What were you thinking?" HG placed a hand on the hunched over woman's back. Looking at the object on the ground she added. "You know this artifact almost destroyed Warehouse 12!"

Jamison wheezed, "Sometimes I lack impulse control."

Helena rolled her eyes.

"Power," Myka replied, causing both sets of dark eyes to look over at the agent. She glanced at the tag to confirm her suspicion.

"Jackson needs a steady power supply. You've cut all of his other resources, right?"

"Go on," Jamison rasped.

"These artifacts, they have their own self-sustaining power. That's why we have objects that are thousands of years old that still cause trouble. Jackson must have found a way to tap into that."

"And he can modify his ships, his equipment to run on artifacts indefinitely," Billy offered.

"Exactly," Myka agreed. "He placed these bugs so that he can find the most potent objects to help him."

"And those that can destroy the world, they're just an added bonus." Jamison stood slowly.

"Why waste your resources taking out a world when something else can. Makes sense." Myka began to mentally catalogue strong candidates that Jackson would be interested in stealing.

Jamison, recovered looked over at HG, knowing they were both thinking the same thing.

The Victorian sighed and wondered if she would ever be free of the Minoan Trident.

* * *

_October 7, 1903 Warehouse 12_

_Helena woke slowly, the pounding of head and the ringing in her ears almost sending her back under. For a time she lay there with her eyes closed, trying to piece together what had happened. She opened a bleary eye, taking in the destruction all around her. _

_It all came back in a rush._

_She had done it, traveled back in time twice thanks to her knowledge of temporal dynamics gained from her time with Jamison and her own skill. The length of each visit was only 22 hours and 19 minutes, not nearly enough time to save Christina._

_More power was what she needed, and more power was what she had found in Joule's artifact. It probably should have gone in the dark vault, but after what she'd seen it could do, there was no way she was not going to attempt to make it a suitable power source for her machine._

_Nothing would stand in the way of her saving Christina._

_They never should have had Agent Carlson be her apprentice. He was too inquisitive, too needing of her time and attention. McShane and Wolcott, they knew that HG needed time alone to tinker. But not Carlson, he had questions._

_Unfortunately for the young American, he'd decided to enter the lab during a precarious moment while she was testing the limits of the artifact. Her hand had slipped, the relay was live and the young man had been immolated._

_His screams had brought McShane running. Before HG could get the power turned off he too was gone. Time seemed to slow as Helena ripped the last of the relays from the artifact in an attempt to shut down the power flow. She heard Wolly shout her name before the world was turned upside down and she was flying._

_She slowly pulled herself into an upright position and looked towards what had been the door of her lab. The walls were gone, as well as part of the roof and the artifacts that didn't appear to be destroyed on the collapsed nearby shelf looked to be damaged severely. _

_William was rising slowly, pulling parts of the building off of himself, injured but alive._

_HG couldn't help but feel relief that her friend was okay._

_She attempted to stand but quickly fell to her knees, badly hurt. Maybe she would finally move on and be able to join Christina if she couldn't change the past._

"_HG," Wolcott called, stumbling towards her. "HG are you injured?"_

_He knelt down next to her, concern all over his face. "What happened?"_

_Helena couldn't help the bitter tears that fell as she spoke._

"_I failed Wolly," she chocked. "I failed Christina again."_

_Mr. Wolcott reached over and gingerly pulled her into an embrace. She could hear Chataranga talking to Agent Patel. They had just discovered what remained of Carlson and McShane._

_It all faded into white noise as Helena slipped into unconsciousness._

* * *

"_Agent Wells, twice you have been brought before the Regents since your return to the Warehouse for activities unbecoming of an Agent. Twice we have been lenient in your restrictions."_

_Regent Smithson's dark eyes seemed to hold a spark of pleasure as he spoke. She hated this man almost as much as her aunt._

"_Three weeks ago, you failed to properly store an artifact, instead choosing to use it for your own purposes. The result was injury of a fellow Agent and the deaths of an apprentice and a fellow Agent. In addition, a portion of Warehouse 12 was destroyed and 17 artifacts were lost."_

_Helena opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off._

"_There are no words that you can say that will absolve you of your guilt this time Helena Wells, so save your silver tongue and creative lies for another." Smithson's tone was cold. _

"_What you have done is unforgivable. Your recklessness and poor attitude has cost the Warehouse far too much. You're time as an Agent is over, effective immediately."_

_Helena tried to look as contrite as possible. She had surmised that her Agent days would be done after the accident. She felt bad for what had happened, but no regret for her actions. Saving Christina was more important than anyone or anything in Warehouse 12._

"_However, despite your recent issues, you had been an exemplary Agent," Regent Smithson growled out. "So the sentence of death has been waved in your case."_

_Helena's head snapped up. _

"_Your knowledge of Warehouse 12 and your time here will be wiped from your memory. Your records will be sealed and stored in the Regent library only. A new identity will be created and you will be moved, possibly to America, to live out the rest of your days."_

_Helena swallowed. What Smithson was describing was a fate far worse than death to the inventor. To lose her identity, her abilities, all of the things that made her who she was? A ghastly proposition._

"_Tomorrow morning Regent Anderson and Doctor O'Conner will begin the procedure."_

"_Wait," Helena rasped. _

"_There is no argument that you can make that will change our minds on this Miss Wells."_

"_I request," she paused, clearing her head. "I request to be bronzed then, never to be woken. I would rather spend eternity with my own thoughts than the rest of my days with the empty ones that will surely come on the morrow."_

_Smithson was surprised by her request. He turned to look at the other Regents seated at the table. _

"_Are you sure about this Miss Wells," one of the Regents asked. _

"_Quite."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Leena's Bed and Breakfast, September 2011

It was close to 11pm before the team arrived back at the B&B. Myka's hypothesis had been rigorously debated by the Warehouse 13 team, Mrs. Fredric and Commander Silver. Captain Black and HG had excused themselves after a pointed comment from Mrs. Fredric about an incident during the final days of Warehouse 12.

Myka didn't need Pete's vibes to see that the Captain had been enraged. She suspected that Helena had excused herself mostly in solidarity with her aunt. Ultimately it would be Commander Silver's call on what to do, and the decision was to be revealed in the morning.

She was surprised to find the artificer and her aunt chatting with Leena when the rest of the team arrived home. It turned out that Jamison was a bit of a foodie and Leena was one of her favorite chefs. The Banana Bread the innkeeper had made was some of the best Myka had ever tasted.

As the rest of the group sprawled around the living room, snacking and discussing the day's events, Myka slipped outside. Late summer was one of her favorite times of the year, with the warm days given into pleasant nights.

"Enjoying a bit of fresh air?" Helena's voice pierced the darkness.

"Indeed I am," Myka smiled as the other woman moved away from the door and towards the porch swing.

The pair sat in silence for some time, simply enjoying the other's presence.

"So is everything okay with Captain Black?" Myka asked after some time.

"As well as can be expected," Helena sighed. "Despite outward appearances, Jamison is actually quite fond of Irene. There are just some topics that push her buttons as it were," she glanced over at Myka. "There's a reason why Jay remains a Captain and Nikita is in charge."

"Jamison likes Mrs. Fredric? You could have fooled me."

The Victorian chuckled. "Oh I know. If I didn't have evidence to the contrary, I wouldn't believe it myself given the present circumstances."

"That is a story that you definitely have to tell me." Myka grinned.

"Jamison is quite fond of you as well," Helena added softly.

"Well that's good to know," Myka replied. She looked over at her friend. "It's always good to be liked by the family, I suppose."

"It does tend to make things easier."

They sank into silence again. Myka felt the conflicting emotions rise to the surface. There might not be a better time.

"What are we doing here Helena?" Myka asked.

"Sitting on a swing, enjoying the night sky, trying to have a conversation months in the making."

"And what conversation is that?"

"The one where I apologize for misleading you, for allowing you to trust me, for letting my darkness almost destroy the world."

"But you didn't. You stopped yourself."

"No," Helena looked down, her dark hair hiding her face. "You, Myka. You stopped me."

The younger woman felt her heart speed up.

"My," Helena paused, "my feelings for you stopped me."

Myka couldn't help herself. She reached over and took Helena's hand in her own.

"I had been trapped in my spiral of grief for so long," Helena choked out, meeting Myka's kind gaze with her own, "I had thought the Bronze the best solution at the time, hoping never to be woken. Thinking being trapped with my own thoughts would somehow be better than the alternative presented. But I was wrong. The slim grip I held on sanity was destroyed during my incarceration."

Myka squeezed her hand as Helena paused, gathering her strength to continue.

"I already knew that technological advances didn't ensure a utopia, but I foolishly held out hope that humanity would fair far better than an alien race. But we know that my desires were merely a pipe dream."

Myka moved her free hand to Helena's cheek.

"Not all of them." She whispered, leaned over to place a brief yet glorious kiss on the other woman's lips.

Helena's eyes were wide and full of wonder as Myka pulled away.

"How?"

"I've had a lot of time to think," Myka smiled softly, "you know me better than anyone else, Helena Wells. You see me for who I am." She leaned back, keeping a fierce grip on the older woman's hands. "And I see you, all your strengths, all your weaknesses" she swallowed, "and I've seen the darkness that you've had to overcome." She smiled softly, "I want this. I want us. Together."

Helena smiled brightly. "Solving puzzles and saving the day?"

"Something like that."

Helena leaned in for a longer and significantly more heated kiss.

"We still have things to discuss," the dark hair woman said.

"But not tonight," Myka traced her fingers down Helena's throat. "Come with me."

She stood, holding out her hand which was readily accepted.

So wrapped up in each other, the pair failed to notice dark eyes watching them ascend the stairs.

"Finally," Jamison smiled, feeling a bit of relief. She flicked open her communication device and sent a quick message out.

As she cleaned up from the impromptu snack fest, the Captain found herself whistling again, something from Turandot this time. The captain glanced over at Leena who gave her a small smile as she headed into the kitchen.

The Captain made a mental note to make sure HG got tickets to a performance sometime in the near future.

* * *

Helena shifted closer to the source of warmth next to her. It was early but not quite time to wake so she readjusted to hold Myka tighter to her.

A tingling sensation along the back of her neck alerted her to another presence in the room. She shifted slightly, looking up from the comfortable shoulder towards the end of the bed.

"There's been a development."

HG knew that tone well. She felt the other woman stirring at the unfamiliar voice.

"What sort?"

"The kind that requires specialist Wells," The Commander's voice was hard.

"Yes ma'am."

Myka was fully awake now.

"I'll meet you downstairs."

Helena sighed, noting the bag holding her gear near the door. It was to be one of those days it seemed.

"Helena?" Myka's raspy voice asked.

"Good morning," she smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss. "It seems that I must go for the time being. Duty calls."

Extracting herself from the warmth of the bed, Helena quickly moved to the bag left by the Commander. As she pulled out her gear, she felt Myka's worried eyes on her.

"So is this was fashionable space marines are wearing these days?" The Agent joked.

"I haven't worn this in quite some time. Certainly not in the past year."

"Is that a Grappler?"

Helena attached the gun to her lower back. "A modified one that I created for the Captain's team."

Something began beeping loudly from inside the bag. HG ran an exasperated hand through her dark hair. She'd have to tie it back once they were in route.

Myka scrambled to pull on her sweatpants as HG finished dressing. The pair headed downstairs, the taller woman trailing slightly behind.

Commander Silver stood in the foyer, in protective gear and armed to the hilt. Myka could hear low voices and see shadows on the porch and could only assume it was members of her team. With a curt nod, HG fell in behind the Commander as they exited the B&B.

Helena turned suddenly and pulled Myka into a tight embrace. "I'll be back soon. I swear it." she whispered.

"You'd better."

So caught up in watching Helena leave, Myka was surprised to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll make sure she comes back in one piece Agent Bering. You have my word." Billy squeezed and hurried down the steps.

Heading back inside she was greeted by a bleary eyed Claudia at the table, nursing a cup of coffee along with her laptop. Leena emerged from the kitchen with two more cups, placing one in front of the senior agent.

"Space marines get off okay?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah," Myka replied taking a sip of her coffee. "Helena went with them."

"Sorry. I'm sure everything will be fine." Claudia paused, "so, you and HG?"

"Worked some things out," she couldn't help but smile. Nothing had happened other than more kissing and cuddling, but it had been wonderful.

"Awesome," the younger woman beamed.

"Did the Commander say anything about where they were going?"

"Nothing dude, they were here when I came downstairs."

"Captain Black met with Mrs. Fredric after you went to bed," Leena explained. "They found something in the Regent archives. Jamison left for Rapid City last night to read the information herself."

"Any idea what?"

Both women looked at Leena who shrugged.

"Jackson Black's main contact for artifacts," Mrs. Fredric's voice caused all three women to jump. "Including the one involved in the death of her brother."

* * *

_April 21__st__, 1973 Warehouse 13_

_Jamison walked quietly behind Billy and Irene as the pair surveyed the Warehouse. She'd agreed to come along as a consultant, as there was no one in the Empire more versed on this building than her. With her home planet destroyed hundreds of years ago, the remaining members of her family had scattered to the corners of the universe it seemed. And none of them were interested in handling Warehouse affairs._

_The Warehouse was thriving. A full team of Agents from across the globe handling the ever growing number of artifacts, as they were now called, under the supervision of a gruff yet capable man. Irene Fredrick had been chosen Caretaker, the first since her brother and the only human in warehouse history. She was the last agent Chataranga had brought in, as a young woman from Chicago with a penchant for numbers and impressive hairdos with enough backbone to stand up to both Jamison and Head Regent Smithson. _

_She needed to visit that cemetery in London before she left this world to pay proper respect to her friend._

_As her feet were wont to do, they drifted to a little visited section of the massive building. Billy and Irene, having become good friends after the incident in Prague during the second world war, would be fine on their own for a bit._

"_Hello Gertie," Jamison said with a sad smile. Of the many failures in her life, allowing Helena to return before she was healed was one of the greatest._

"_I've come on one of my forced visits," the Captain began. "It's been nearly ten years since our last trip here. Things have finally taken a turn in our favor. The team and I were able to suss out several of Jack's key power sources. Hopefully we've put the bad guys on the ropes."_

"_The kids are doing well. Barron and Juliet are both on assignment. Who knew this ground dweller would have two spacers?" Jamison chuckled. "And Sam, well he's still searching. I think," Jamison swallowed._

"_We'll, we see about him." Jamison pushed down the wave of regret she always felt when she came to the Bronze Sector._

"_It's been over sixty years Gertie, and I miss the hell out of you."_

"_Seventy one."_

_The captain turned to look at the Caretaker, "far too many if you ask me."_

"_You know what she did?"_

"_Of course I know," Jamison sighed. "Death can never been taken lightly, especially by those who seemly cheat it at every turn."_

"_I've read the HG Wells file, the complete version. After our discussion at the funeral I felt it important to know more about your niece," Mrs. Fredrick continued, "She was an extraordinary Agent. One of the best in recent memory."_

"_Of course she was. She's a Black after all."_

"_But troubled."_

_Jamison arched an eyebrow. "I did say she's a Black."_

_Mrs. Fredrick gave the captain a thin smile. _

"_And what of your brother, Captain Black, does he have the same affinity for artifacts as you and Miss Wells do?"_

"_As if I would know," Jamison's face was a mask. "I haven't had a real conversation with him centuries."_

"_It stands to reason that he too, knows about the workings of the Warehouse at least up to 11."_

"_I suppose. My time spent with Julian was my own. Our discussions regarding family matters were focused on his family here, not what was left of ours."_

"_But Jack did visit?"_

_Jamison had enough of this game. "What have you found?"_

"_Nothing concrete yet, but I suspect he did visit this planet and your brother. Not as frequently as you, but…"_

"_Just enough to cause trouble."_

"_Exactly."_

* * *

September 2011 Warehouse 13

"Have you heard from HG?" Pete asked as the pair walked down aisle Sulacco 23. They were still trapped in inventory hell, as Pete liked to call it, focusing on what artifacts might me most useful to Jackson.

"No," Myka sighed. "It's been three days."

"Hey she's with the space marines. She couldn't be safer."

"You do know what those guys do, don't you?" Myka asked. "Did you read the file?"

"I skimmed it." Myka's eyes rolled.

"Look I know Max said that it wasn't unusual for the team to go silent while on a mission. And that the equipment they use will let him know if they're hurt, but I'd still like to know."

"You're worried about HG."

"Of course I am," Myka sighed. "I mean after all that's happened, she's finally back, and we barely have time to talk or anything."

Pete didn't need a vibe to tell him what was going on with his partner. He'd seem them growing closer before Egypt and wasn't blind to the way they'd been looking at each other over the past several days.

"You have feelings for HG, don't you?"

"I do," she smiled, "I think she might be the one Pete." She looked over at her partner. "Are you okay with that?"

"Of course," Pete smiled. "If you and Lady Cuckoo want to get it on, and maybe let your best bro snap a pic or two…"

Pete quickly dodged the punch headed towards his arm.

"Seriously, if you're happy, I'm happy." He pulled her into a half hug as they continued to walk.

"Thanks." She paused. "Best bro?"

Pete gave her a cheeky grin as the Farnsworth began to ring.

"Hey Claude, what's up?" He asked.

"They're back."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: This chapter is a tad longer than I like to usually post but there wasn't a good place to break it up. As you might have already realized I've created my own head cannon around the history of the Warehouse, which you learn quite a bit about in this chapter. It's set up for the final section of this story._

_Thanks again for the views and comments! This started out a side project for something else and took over my life for the past month._

* * *

Chapter 10

Myka's heart was in racing as she hurried into the office. A tired looking Commander Silver stood next to Mrs. Fredric.

"The threat has been neutralized," Commander Silver began, "but the situation is direr that we first believed. Jack has gathered a large amount of artifacts. We were able to recover a good portion of those before they were transported off world but the one we most needed slipped through our grasp."

"The artifact in question is tied to the machine in the lower levels. A device designed by artificer Otto Widmore in the 1700s. He was an inventor working just outside of Vienna."

"He was working on a way to pull energy from the Earth's magnetic field." Myka supplied.

Nikita stopped, surprised at the interruption.

"It's her thing," Claudia explained.

"Impressive." Nikita paused then continued. "It appears that somehow Jackson befriended this Widmore, helping him with his experiments. Jackson must have told Widmore about the power of artifacts, so he modified the device to pull power directly from them."

"The thing downstairs," Claudia chimed in. "We know it works."

"It was demonstrated on a smaller scale, so we believe so. The Warehouse agents at the time captured the device and separated it from its power source."

"That this Jackson character now has," Pete observed.

"Yes," Nikita confirmed. "Jack will make a move on the Warehouse, sooner rather than later. He is desperate."

"You saw him?" Myka asked. Nikita nodded.

The door from the Umbilicus opened, cutting off the blonde's reply.

"Helena," Myka whispered and smiled, hurrying across the room.

Claudia barely suppressed a squeal when the pair embraced.

"Gertie save that stuff for when I have my recorder," Jake shouted from somewhere behind the pair.

"Tell me about it," Billy agreed, moving past the pair as they blushed and separated.

"Are you okay?" Myka asked quietly as the rest of Commander Silver's team made their way into the office and headed towards the Pete Cave.

"Much better now," Helena smiled.

"As I was saying," Nikita suppressed a smile. "The Fates seemed to be on our side. Jack and his team were present when we raided the facility..."

As the Commander described the firefight that had ensued, Myka lost track of what was being said, her focus solely on Helena standing next to her.

"Thanks to some quick thinking by Specialist Wells, we were able to save most of the records stored on the facility's computer and get a better picture of Jack's overall plan." The mention of Helena pulled Myka out of her own mind. "And as we suspected, his overall goal is to secure the power source and make the object downstairs fully operational."

"In addition, and more troubling, he's learned of the power of the Minoan Trident and plans on capturing it as well."

"Cap and Damien have remained at the facility to finish cleanup. Mrs. Fredric has agreed to send Agents Jinks and Nielson to supervise the artifact retrieval."

A stern look from Mrs. Fredric stopped Artie's protest before it started.

"Thank you Commander," Mrs. Fredric took over. With a nod to the group, the tall woman headed into the Warehouse. HG remained behind.

"We believe Jackson Black will make his move on the Warehouse at any time. Agent Jinks and Nielson, you'll rendezvous with the rest of the Commander's team immediate to retrieve the artifacts and take them to a secure location outside of the Warehouse."

"Miss Donovan, I trust you have the list of the other artifacts that Jackson might be interested in acquiring?"

"Right here," Claudia said, grabbing a printout off of her desk.

"The rest of you will begin gathering these artifacts and preparing them for travel. Agent Wells has been temporarily reinstated to help facilitate the required move to a secure location outside of the Warehouse."

The Caretaker looked each Agent in the eye before she spoke. "This is the greatest threat the Warehouse has ever faced. If we are not successful in this endeavor, this planet will be lost. Do not lose focus on that fact over the next several days."

Steve and Artie followed Mrs. Fredric out the door.

"Helena," Myka asked, pulling the other woman aside. "Where's Jamison?"

"London," a sad look flashed across her face before she continued, "I was not privy to the heated exchange the Captain shared with her brother, but after the battle was over, she quickly left. All I could gather was that Jackson left something slip that Jamison felt she had to follow up on."

"And you didn't go with her?"

"I wasn't asked," Helena replied. "Nor do I think I would be welcome. There are times that my aunt's temperament warrants solitude, even from those who she cares deeply for." She took Myka's hand in her own. "Besides, I'd much rather return to you and finish that conversation we started on the porch."

Myka smiled.

* * *

_March 22, 1402 Near Warehouse 9_

"_Thank you Amir," Jamison said, accepting the flakey pastry._

"_Could you drool a little more sister?" _

"_Julian, you and I both know there isn't a baked item that Amir makes that I can resist."_

"_You are too kind," Amir blushed a bit at the praise._

"_Nonsense, these are the best I've tasted in quite some time. It is you who honor me by making such delights and keeping my brother company." She added with a wink._

"_So," Julian began after Amir had left. "How goes life outside of this world."_

"_The never ending struggle of good versus evil?" Jamison sighed. "The same."_

"_I hear there is a new hero moving her way through the ranks. Something about saving a company on Lalo?"_

"_Hero is a bit of a stretch," Jamison blushed slightly._

"_There is no doubt in my mind Jamison that you are a hero," Julian smiled. "You and Jackson both, what you do. Saving world after world."_

"_You make it sound far more glamorous than it is. Don't believe all you've read brother."_

_Julian chuckled. _

"_What you do here is important work," Jamison continued. "This Warehouse system, it could someday prove crucial in the Empire."_

"_I suppose," Julian reluctantly agreed. "I can't help but think that things will end badly if it does."_

_Jamison waited._

"_In walking the aisles I see all the potential this planet is capable of. Many of these items can perform wonders, even beyond what the Empire has to offer. But the reward is always tempered with a price. Many times a steep one."_

_Julian sipped his coffee. "One, I'm afraid, I will have to pay one day."_

* * *

_July 18__th__, 1891 Constantinople_

_Jamison sighed. It was too much to hope that somehow Amir's shop had survived the centuries. The entire area had changed drastically since her last visit, with many of the shops gone and replaced by housing. She knew underneath the new development that the Regents sill kept a small section of Warehouse 9 items intact as a backup plan._

_For what, she didn't want to know._

"_As much as I enjoy touring Constantinople in the heat of summer," a dry English voice pulled Jamison from her memories, "I do hope you have some sort of method to your wandering."_

"_You are the one who instead on wearing so many layers HG," she looked over at the younger woman. "I thought you'd learned how to blend in by now. Has Chataranga taught you nothing?"_

"_Only that he is unbeatable at chess."_

_The Captain rolled her eyes. "Come on then, no dawdling."_

_HG let out a snort and followed the older woman through the narrow streets._

_Amir's shop may have been gone, but the man's influence could still be felt throughout this part of the city. All she had to do was follow the clues. _

"_And when will you deem it necessary to share what exactly we are looking for?" HG asked, annoyed. _

_Jamison remained silent. _

_After a time the Captain looked behind her, only to see that her friend was no longer there._

_Grumbling, Jamison retraced her steps, knowing that HG would be nearby. She spotted the young woman inside a café, sipping a cool drink in the shade._

"_You are quite impossible," Jamison said, sitting down._

"_I could say the same," HG replied calmly. "Have you tried this drink? It is quite delicious."_

_HG motioned to the server and another was brought to the table._

_The pair sat in silence. HG's stubbornness keeping her silent, Jamison's rising frustration choking the words in her throat._

"_You know," HG said finally, "it's not good to keep such strong emotions held so tightly."_

"_You are infuriating."_

"_I am," HG agreed, "but this isn't about me. You've been out of sorts this entire excursion." She paused before she carefully asked the next question, "Are things going badly in the war? With Jackson?"_

"_How?" Jamison barked out."How do you know of these things?"_

"_I've read Julian's journals," HG admitted, "at least the ones from Warehouse 11 and 12. Chataranga took me into his confidence after the retrieval in Kiev. Julian was the last Caretaker," she paused again, "and your brother."_

"_And your distant grandfather."_

_Jamison had to admit she took a bit of enjoyment from the startled look on HG's face._

"_That explains the apples then," HG said softly. She looked up quickly, "so that means we're related as well."_

"_Think of me as a Great Aunt."_

"_How old are you truly Jamison?"_

"_You should know, Helena that one doesn't ask a lady her age."_

_HG smirked. "I will get it out of you yet, Aunty."_

"_Ugh, never call me that."_

"_Then tell me what has been bothering you."_

_Jamison found herself sharing, starting slowly with the latest events in the war and her part in them. The regret at watching two of her long time friends die on a recent mission. Of the pressures that Command was pushing down on her shoulders. Her concerns about Nikita and leaving their young son without a parent. Hours passed as Helena listened to Jamison share more than she had imagined. The Captain felt some of the darkness that was beginning to resurface sink back into the depths. _

_It was nice to have a confidant that was outside the world of the Empire._

"_So I pulled myself out of duty rotation, kissed Nikita goodbye and came here to follow up on a communication Chataranga had sent me some time ago."_

"_Information about Julian's death?"_

"_Are you sure that's wise?" HG asked. "The topic of Julian Black's time in the Warehouse is still a touchy subject."_

"_I suspect it shall remain so." Jamison looked out to the street. Night had fallen, bringing with it a drop in the stifling heat. "We, the Blacks, have a reputation throughout the Empire. The history of my people is peppered with those of our clan who discovered new worlds, became heroes of legend, or invented machines that pushed us across the stars."_

"_But for all are achievement s, there can be a downside. A descent into madness or darkness. The Blacks have also committed unspeakable acts. New worlds were plundered, inventions killed millions and heroes became some of the worst villains in the history of my people."_

_The Captain turned, noting the mix of fear and intrigue in HG's eyes. "At some point we all do our dance with the darkness, except Julian, who remained untouched by evil. He was always the best of us, the most pure, and the only one fit to work with the Warehouse."_

"_We search, my dear niece, for the information that will prove this and return our family back to the role of Caretaker."_

* * *

_November 25__th__, 1912 Outside of London _

"_Your hubris truly knows no bounds," Smithson's tone cut through the air line a knife._

"_The last I checked, Willy, this was an open funeral. And I do believe my relationship with the deceased goes quite a bit deeper than yours."_

_Jamison relished the shade of purple that covered the Regent's face. _

"_How dare you."_

"_Captain, Regent Smithson," a short woman stepped between the two. Ah, this must be the unflappable Agent Irene Fredric that Chataranga had told her about. "I believe the service is about to start. Let's save this for after."_

_Regent Smithson stood for a moment more smoldering before he turned quickly and strode into the building._

_The Captain offered her arm to the other woman who accepted. _

_Only a select few were invited to attend the gravesite and Jamison was pleased to find herself in that number. Chataranga had named her a pallbearer, much to Smithson's chagrin, and had made arrangements for her to speak at the interment. She shared a story about a young Chataranga during the early days of Warehouse 12 that helped to lighten the somber mood._

_And for a moment, Jamison could relax and enjoy the fond memories she had of her friend._

"_Captain Black?"_

"_Agent Wolcott! What an unexpected pleasure."_

"_Indeed." The Captain could still see traces of the young man she had met nearly 20 years ago. "I had hoped to see you here. Chataranga shared with me that he'd made arrangements for you to attend, schedule permitting."_

"_I am thankful that I was able to. How have you been? I'm sure the Warehouse is keeping you busy."_

"_It has," William paused, "but no longer. I wanted to let you know that I've turned in my resignation. Chataranga was my last tie to the place and with him gone."_

"_I understand," Jamison nodded. "I find that I'm in the same mind as you. After what happened with HG, it was all I could do to even visit Chataranga."_

"_Things were never the same, he was never the same," Wolcott admitted. "I even found myself wandering to the Bronze Quadrant from time to time."_

_The pair shared a sad smile._

"_So what will you do then? You are still in the prime of life and seem quite sane."_

_The pair laughed._

"_I have taken a job with the Prime Minister's office. There is trouble brewing in the east. I hope to prevent the situation from escalating."_

"_Still saving the world then," Jamison smiled. _

"_Or some such nonsense," Wolly sighed. "I just wanted to come over and say hello."_

_Jamison clasped his hand firmly. "Thank you, and good luck."_

_He stepped closer and whispered, "And if Helena is ever released from her prison, please let her know that I never stopped thinking fondly of her."_

"_I will."_

_Jamison watched Wolcott disappear into the small crowd. She wished him well and hoped that she would one day be able to deliver his message._

"_Captain Black, a word if you please."_

"_Of course Agent Fredric, how may I be of assistance?"_

"_Come with me."_

_The Captain followed the Agent towards what appeared to be a small cottage on cemetery grounds. The other woman opened the door and ushered her inside._

"_Oh good, we can continue our chat from earlier," Jamison spat when she was faced with Regent Smithson again. _

"_The three of us need to have a discussion," Irene began, "before you leave, Captain, about the future of the Warehouse."_

"_As if I care."_

"_You should," Irene's tone brokered no discussion._

"_Should I?" Jamison replied sarcastically. "I should care about the same place that murdered my brother and left my niece in a state of suspended animation."_

"_She brought that on herself." Smithson roared._

"_So returning her to my care was never an option?" _

"_Because that went so well the first time."_

"_Regent, Captain, please!" Irene could feel the situation rapidly getting out of control._

"_Yes, please." Jamison was on a roll. "You see, despite your best efforts I am still able to suss out all your dirty little secrets Willy. I know about what happened to my brother."_

"_That he went mad and killed himself?"_

"_No," Jamison's tone was like ice. "That you used a curiosity to drive him mad. That the madness made him think that the darkness was finally calling his name, and that he was succumbing." She took a step forward. "I located Amir's tomb. I discovered what you're Mr. Crowley tired to hide in plain sight, before the fire of '98 took it away." Her tone became low and menacing. "You never forgave your father for falling in love with Julian and leaving your mother. Even though he remained a part of your life and brought you into Warehouse 12. Your entire life you plotted your revenge. Working your way up the ranks in the Warehouse to become Head Regent, finding those sympathetic you your goals. Tell me old man, does what you've done keep you warm at night? Has it eased your burden?"_

_Smithson shrank back._

"_Oh yes, I know. I've been playing this game far longer and infinitely better than you. Or do you think the only tether I have to this world is through the Warehouse?"_

"_A war on this continent is on the horizon Captain Black," Irene's smooth voice broke the tension in an attempt to gain control of the situation. "The Warehouse must be moved, to America. As you know we made an attempt some years ago."_

"_And it failed, I am aware." She smirked. "Agent Wells filled me in."_

"_Yes," Irene kept her tone neutral. "We find ourselves in need of your family's assistance."_

_Jamison snorted. "The reason your move failed the first time is that there is no Caretaker for the Warehouse. The new one must have one in place as construction begins."_

"_And who do you suggest to fill this role?" Smithson scoffed. _

"_I would not wish the likes of you Smithson on anyone."_

"_Please," Irene's voice became a bit desperate. "We are in need of your assistance."_

"_Release HG Wells into my care and I will help you build your new facility."_

"_That is out of the question."_

"_Then good luck," Jamison turned to leave._

"_And what would your friend Chataranga have to say Captain Black about you turning your back on the Warehouse?" _

"_Dead men tell know tales Agent Fredric. I've seen enough in my time to know."_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

September 2011 Outside of Univille, South Dakota

Four days had passed since the Warehouse had been placed on high alert. Myka had never been more exhausted and happy in her life. Yes, they were frantically gathering all of the most potent artifacts in the Warehouse and shipping them off to a top secret Regent facility. Commander Silver's team seemed to live in the basement of the Warehouse as they continued to study Widmore's device. They only appeared rarely for fresh air or a chat with the current Warehouse team about artifact behavior.

Artie and Steve had been back a couple of days, glad to be home after what proved to be a grueling bag and tag expedition.

Helena had slept by her side every night, sharing bits and pieces of her life, her adventures with Jamison, of times spend with her brother, with Christina. Seeing her form in the early morning light was a sight Myka would never tire of and body had begun to crave the soft touches and sweet kisses they shared in private. The rest of the team seemed to be in better spirits with the return of HG Wells too. She exchanged notes with Claudia on ways to better secure the Warehouse and traded jokes with Pete as they loaded artifacts. She'd even overheard a conversation with Steve on Eastern philosophy early one morning before the others had joined them downstairs.

Helena was back, seemingly better that before. It was a glimpse of the life that they could have, if they managed to survive.

Night was falling as Myka settled into her favorite spot on the back porch at Leena's. She could hear HG and Leena chatting as they washed dishes, Claudia adding her thoughts every now and then.

"It's been some time since I've seen such a look of contentment."

Myka nearly jumped out of the swing at the sound of Jamison's voice. The older woman was sitting on the railing to her left, partially obscured by the growing darkness. She was in an Armani suit similar to the one Myka had seen when they first met, except this one looked a little worse for wear.

"Shit," the agent rasped, settling back down, "you scared me."

"I would think after these years with Irene Fredric you'd be used to it."

"Hardly. I'll go get HG. She'll be relieved that you're back."

"Not just yet," Jamison raised her had to stall Myka's movement. "I wanted to speak with you first privately."

"Okay."

Jamison hopped down from the rail moved to face Myka.

"By the looks of things, you and Gertie have finally talked."

"Yes." Myka couldn't help but smile.

Jamison smiled back, dark eyes filling with warmth. "Good. Very good. And you've sorted things out between you?"

"Not everything," Myka admitted. Much of their alone time had been spent pursing recreational activities. "But we're working on it."

"And what future do you see for yourselves?"

"Well," Myka paused. Something seemed off about this conversation. "I haven't thought much past the current situation at the Warehouse. I'm just getting used to having her back."

"I see," Jamison studied the younger woman for a moment.

"It's important to me," Jamison began, "that Helena finds the love she so deserves. She is so much like Julian in that way." She looked off into the darkness. "Always searching for the one, so to speak, to calm a restless spirit. He was able to find it with several great loves during his life, but Gertie, well," Jamison paused, turning back to Myka. "I thought Christina would be it. But now I see she's got a second chance for that kind of love. And that's with you."

"Promise me," Jamison's voice filled with emotion, "promise me Myka that you'll make sure take care of her. I need to know that she's going to be safe with you."

Myka carefully observed the woman before her. Something was definitely up.

"What are you planning?" she asked.

Jamison smirked, "Nothing to concern yourself with Agent Bering."

When no further information was forthcoming, Myka finally spoke.

"I promise that I'll take care of Helena, Jamison. I plan on having a long future with your niece."

"Excellent," the older woman smiled.

"Jay?"

Both head's turned at Helena's voice from the doorway.

"Hey Gertie."

The captain was swept up into a fierce hug.

"When did you get back?" Helena asked as she pulled away.

"A few hours ago. I needed to check in with the rest of my team first and let Nikita yell at me."

HG sat down next to Myka, resting a hand on her thigh. "You're looking a little rough, is everything okay?"

Looking at Helena and Myka together, Jamison felt the last piece she needed settle inside her. Things would work out as they needed to.

"It is now."

* * *

"Do you think," Myka asked as she lay in bed with Helena later that evening, "that Jamison is planning something, well, rash?"

"What makes you think that?" Helena asked as she ran her hand through Myka's hair. The Agent was sprawled across the older woman with her head resting on her shoulder.

"Just a feeling."

"A vibe?"

"Yes," Myka chuckled, "Pete would be so proud."

"Well we are in a somewhat dire situation," Helena sighed. "Could it be she just wanted to make sure things were settled between us? I feel I owe her a pint for all of the hours she spent listening to me talk about you."

"Pining away were you?"

"Something like that."

"I think it's sweet," Myka leaned up and positioned herself more fully on the body below her. She leaned down and kissed Helena's cheek. "That Jamison was" she leaned down and kissed the other cheek, "you favorite confidant."

"She's a good listener," Helena rasped, her body coming to life.

"Hmm," Myka replied, leaning down and kissing Helena hard.

* * *

"And you're quite sure this will work?" Mrs. Fredric asked.

"Yes."

The Caretaker looked down at the ageless woman sprawled across the couch. She would definitely be having a chat with Agent Lattimer about the Pete Cave when this was over.

"Jack won't be able to resist. He'll know it's a set up but come anyway, thinking that having the Sword of Damocles will affect me the same way as Julian."

"How can you be sure it won't?"

"Julian confessed to me once that he feared the impact the warehouse might have on the Empire. And as Caretaker he would be in the position of power to broker such a situation. Willy Smithson must have found that out somehow and used the sword against him."

"And Jack?"

Jamison sighed. "He used his own network, following my brother from Warehouse to Warehouse, looking for an opening. I suspect that I was someone from Jack's organization that told Willy that Julian could be hurt by an artifact. Smithson took advantage of the opportunity I created in Vienna."

Irene gave Jamison a hard look. "And how can you be so assured that the sword won't have the same impact on you."

"There's a reason why I've never been more than a Captain. You have to still have a bit of fear, to know that if you make that choice it can put the entire team in jeopardy. That you could lose everything," Jamison sighed. "He killed my parents, my brother, even my planet Irene. He's tried to kill me, Nikita, Jake, even my children dozens of times. "

Jamison gave the Caretaker a hard look. "I have accepted the fear and pain that comes with loss. There's nothing he can do to me now. And nothing I won't do to see him dead."

Irene couldn't help but show the surprise she felt.

"You worry too much Irene," Jamison gave the woman a smile, breaking the intensity of the moment. "It'll age you prematurely."

When Captain Black had come to her a few hours ago, looking disheveled and exhausted, Mrs. Fredric had feared the worst. What the captain was proposing, if successful, could end the threat once and for all.

Desperate times, she supposed.

I'll make arrangements to move the Minoan Trident out of the Warehouse."

"Thank you Irene. Chataranga was right about you and not being afraid to make the tough call."

"Tell me Jamison, does anyone else know about this plan?"

"Only those that need to."

The Caretaker bid her farewell, departing to set the plan in motion.

Jamison pulled herself off of the couch and headed for the fridge, glad to see her team has stocked with something more potent that cream soda. Opening the bottle she took a sip of the cool liquid and sighed. She needed a moment to collect herself before retiring for the evening. Nikita was waiting with love and questions, Billy his with affection and concerns and Jake with his steadfast support and jokes.

And HG, well, she was where she needed to be.

* * *

The following day the team continued the routine they'd been following in Jamison's absence. HG continued to work side by side with the Warehouse team, but Myka could tell her attention was somewhat divided with Jamison's return. The Captain had been in closed door meetings with Mrs. Fredric, Mr. Kosan, Commander Silver and Artie for most of the day.

"They're definitely planning something," Pete said as he finished sealing up another box of artifacts.

"I would hope so," Claudia replied. "The more backup plans the better."

"Commander Silver is well respected for her ability as a tactician," HG handed Pete the label that Claudia had just printed. "Jamison told me that they teach some of her strategies as part of officer training. She's quite brilliant."

"Well as long as those strategies keep us from getting killed, it's all good." Pete leaned back and examined his handy work.

HG felt her communication device buzz as she and Pete moved the crate to the loading area. She pulled it out to see a message from Jamison. The Captain was through with her meeting.

"If you'll excuse me," HG said, holding up the device, "I've been summoned."

* * *

"An entire section, dedicated to you. Impressive."

"They brought most of it over from London last year." HG walked further into the section of the warehouse that bore her name.

"And this is the Time Machine?" Jamison stood next to one of the chairs that had most recently carried Myka and Pete into the past.

"It is."

"Such a simple design. Brilliant. I should have realized that there was a method behind all those questions about time."

"Jamison," HG began, "I…"

"What's done is done Gertie," Jamison cut her off. "That was my failing, not yours."

HG fell silent. Now was not the time to bring up old feelings.

"Did you ever find out what happened to Agent Wolcott?" Jamison's sudden change of subject caught HG off guard.

"One of the first things I looked up actually," HG admitted, "once I was free of MacPherson. He spent several years as a diplomat before the First World War. Joined up as soon as it started."

"As his age?"

"Seemed he pulled a few strings. Served as a captain, quite admirably from what I've found. He was killed at the Battle of Thierache, right at the end of the war." Helena paused, feeling sadness over the death of her friend almost 100 years ago.

"He never stopped thinking fondly of you," Jamison offered.

"Wooly always saw the best in people."

"For those who deserved it."

"Why did you need to see me Jamieson?"

"The plan is set Gertie," Jamison walked over to one of the chairs on the time machine and sat down, HG sat down across from her. "We're going to use the Minoan Trident as bait. Two teams one with the real Trident, one with a fake. Jack will go for one of them and well have him."

"Risky," HG thought for a moment, "but it has a strong chance of working."

"Because of the power of the Trident, it'll be mostly my people handling the protection detail, with a representative from the Warehouse part of each group." Jamison paused, knowing this next part wouldn't go over well.

"And you're going to stay here."

"WHAT!?"

"Jack knows your history with the Trident, as do the Regents. There was no way we could agree to let you participate in the transportation."

Jamison felt her heart break at the stricken look on HG's face.

"After all we've been through," Helena began, "you have so little trust for me?" Helena stood, the mix of anger and hurt evident in her tone.

"We need, I need, you here to make sure if the plan fails that you'll be ready as our last stand." Jamison said calmly. "I know you won't be afraid to do what it takes to make sure Jack doesn't get what he needs."

"I fear I'm not that noble." HG growled out.

"Given the right circumstances you can be," Jamison said gently.

HG had no response, but the pained expression on her face told the Captain all she needed to know.

"You're going to stay here along with Agents Donovan, Jinks and Lattimer as well as a portion of my team headed up by Specialist Winters. Agent Nielson will accompany Commander Silver's team and Agent Bering will accompany mine."

"Myka," Helena said, sitting down.

"She and Nielson are the most versed in Warehouse history, other than Agent Donovan, who lacks the field experience for such a dangerous transport." Jamison reached out and gingerly placed a hand on her niece's knee. "I swear that Agent Bering will not come to harm, Helena."

"Your word."

"On my life, she will come back to you."

The Captain leaned back quickly as Helena stood and swept out of the HG Wells section.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I'm tempted to go through the plan one more time," Captain Black said, "but the looks on your faces tells me that if I do I might bring about my own end before I see any action."

The group chuckled. Jamison's team of 10 had been going over the plan for tomorrow's move for the past five hours in a small office near the loading dock. Even Myka's patience was becoming thin.

"Let me remind you, do not discuss what we've gone over with anybody," Myka found Jamison's eyes boring into her own. "No one can know our plan. So do whatever you need to do to get ready for tomorrow. I'll see you all here at 9am."

Myka said her goodbyes to the team and with a nod to Jamison exited into the Warehouse. She was surprised to find Helena sitting on a nearby crate, book in hand.

"Well hello," Myka smiled. "I thought you'd be back at the B&B."

"I was," Helena closed her book and hopped down off the crate. "But I was finding Peter's diatribe on something called The Real Housewives quite tedious. For his safety I left."

"Well I'm glad you're here," Myka gave the hand in hers a squeeze. "Do you want to wait for Jamison?"

"She will be busy with her pre-battle ritual of drinking with the boys before ending the night with Nikita."

"Okay," Myka caught the pain that flashed in her lover's eyes. The Agent knew that Helena was going to remain at the warehouse when the Trident was moved and that the captain was the one who made that decision. She could only imagine that the conversation hadn't gone well.

"Gertie!" Jake's cheerful voice called. The man gave a small wave and he jogged over. "I was going to call you. We're getting team together in the Pete Cave for a drink or two. Would you care to join us? You too Agent Bering?"

"I think we'll pass," HG replied stiffly.

Jake sighed, stepping closer to the pair and lowering his voice. "I know things didn't go as planned with Jay, but please Gertie, come by for one drink. As a favor to me."

After a moment more, Helena nodded her head.

"Good, good," Jake smiled. "This way ladies."

* * *

"Gertie!" A cheer went up from the group assembled in the Pete Cave.

"Glad you could make it!" Billy came over and gave HG a half hug, "You as well Myka. I suppose a welcome to the family is in order."

"Catch," Jake shout as a beverage flew towards them. Helena caught it without batting an eye. She did the same for a second what looked to be beer and handed it to Myka.

"Compliments of our winner, Captain Damien Winters."

Cat calls and boos filled the room.

"You're one lucky bastard," Jake shook his fist at his friend, "I was off by an hour."

"What are they talking about?" Myka whispered to HG.

"Damien correctly guessed when you two would finally figure things out," Jamison said from behind Myka.

"You bet?" Myka sputtered, "On that?"

"They bet on everything," HG supplied. "I suppose you have to do something to keep the centuries interesting."

"I'm so happy you're here, both of you."

"Thanks for having us," Myka replied, taking Helena's hand.

HG studied her aunt, something was different about her since she'd returned from London. From the mission.

"I'm still quite angry at you," HG said, pulling Jamison off to the side while Billy chatted with Myka.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I stand by my decision." Jamison interrupted.

"But I understand why." HG finished.

Relief swept through the older woman. "You know I love you, Helena. Always have, always will." She pulled her niece into a hug.

"And I you." Helena whispered. "Thank you for everything."

The pair broke apart as the room greeted Commander Silver, who quickly headed over to her wife.

"Hello there HG, Myka," the tall woman greeted. "Everything okay?"

"Yes," HG stepped back and took Myka's hand.

"Good." Nikita leaned down and gave Jamison a hello kiss. The room erupted into whistles and lewd comments.

"What was that?" Myka asked as Jamison and Nikita moved off with Billy.

"Hmm?"

"With Jamison?"

"Tomorrow's mission will be incredibly dangerous, I just wanted to make sure that things were settled between us, in case the worst happens." Helena pulled Myka closer, "Jamison will sacrifice herself to keep us safe. If need be."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Myka replied, "The plan is a good one. I'm finally feeling like we have a good chance for this to finally be over."

HG found herself having quite a good time with Jamison and her team. Myka had moved off to chat with Cap and Billy about tidbit in Earth's history. The boys were in her thrall, and she didn't even realize it.

Myka was radiant and Helena knew she was completely in love with her.

Without thought, HG found herself moving towards the other woman.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Helena broke into the conversation. "If I may have a word with Miss Bering."

Without waiting for a reply, she took Myka's hand and led her from the cave and into a nearby section of the Warehouse.

"What's up?" Myka's eyes were sparkling. "Are you ready to go?"

Helena shook her head slightly and pulled the other woman closer. "I just felt the need for a moment alone," she smiled, pushing down a swell of nerves. "To tell you something."

"Okay," Myka leaned in, settling her hands on the Helena's hips.

"I love you."

Myka felt her heart burst. She closed the distance between them and kissed Helena with a mix of tenderness and passion that took the other woman's breath away.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew," Helena whispered when they pulled apart. "Before tomorrow."

"I love you too," Myka smiled. "How about we say our goodbyes so I can show you how much."

"That sounds lovely."

* * *

_January 2, 1902 Spaceport Togo_

"_Really, Gertie, this isn't necessary," Jamison said as she plopped down onto the chair. "I've been hurt far worse than this, for not nearly as good a reason."_

"_Nonsense," HG replied, helping her friend settle in. She held up a throw and Jamison shook her head no._

"_Let me get you something to drink then."_

"_Gertie-Helena-please," Jamison reached out her hand and grabbed the other woman's arm. "Sit. Let's talk."_

_After a moment of resistance, HG sat down on the sofa across from Jamison._

"_You blame yourself for what happened," the captain began._

"_How could I not," HG's voice was harsh. "I wasn't focused on the task at hand. I failed to alert the team quickly enough and nearly got you lot killed."_

_Yes, she'd definitely been distracted by thoughts of time and Christina. Traveling with Jamison, with access to the combined knowledge of hundreds of worlds in the Empire had given her the idea of how she could bring her daughter back. Plus there was the interview with Sophie that described her using Kempo, her fighting style, which suggested she'd proven her theory correct._

_And with Dr. Daniel's help, she'd learned to manage the pain and hide it quite well in the past year._

"_We've reviewed the situation HG," Jamison continued calmly, "yes, a few minutes more might have helped but our position would have been overrun regardless. Command has determined that the outcome wouldn't have changed and we had to retreat. Jack is as skilled as a tactician as there ever has been, lest we forget."_

_Jamison's voice gained a bit of steel as she leaned forward, "There is no way I would have left you there, exposed and in trouble Helena. I only regret I couldn't take out more of those bastards in rescuing you. You're family."_

_HG smiled at her aunt's statement. _

"_So no more brooding HG, okay?" Jamison leaned back. "We've all earned this little respite on the lovely Togo, so enjoy it while you can."_

"_I for one," Jamison smiled, "can't wait for you to meet Barron, Juliet and Sam. They are quite adorable."_

"_Yes, about that," HG stood again and walked over to the window. She would never tire of seeing the stars from this vantage point "I spoke with Commander Silver this morning. I've requested a leave of absence." She looked over at Jamison. "I'm ready to go home."_

_Jamison couldn't mask the surprise and bit of sadness that flashed on her face._

"_Are you sure that's best? We've all had our moments of doubt in the field HG. Don't let this one incident make the decision for you."_

"_I promise you that it hasn't. I've been thinking about this for quite some time actually." HG moved over to kneel in front of her aunt. "You have helped me more than I can say," her eyes filled with warmth. "I'll never be able to repay you for all that you've given me Jamison. But my place is in London, with Warehouse 12." She smirked "I was quite the successful Agent before Paris, you know."_

"_Indeed you were. When are you leaving?"_

"_In a couple of days, I believe. When Jake hears, I know he will insist on a proper going away celebration."_

"_Of course," Jamison smiled. "I will miss seeing you on a regular basis quite a bit, you know."_

"_And I you." HG stood. "Now, how about that drink?"_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

September 2011 Warehouse 13

"Of course today would have to be hot," Myka muttered to herself as the team loaded up a crate that may or may not hold the Minoan Trident. The gear that Jamison had provided and HG had helped her dress in was surprisingly comfortable, but definitely not breathable.

"Here, let me," Billy reached over and hit a button on the device strapped to her forearm. Suddenly she felt better.

"That's amazing."

Billy winked.

"All loaded up. Let's go." Jamison said.

Myka hopped up into the back of the modified armored car. She would be in vehicle one with Billy, Jake and two others. Jamison would be in the other vehicle with Cap the rest of the team and another crate that might hold the Trident.

Jamison had only revealed the destination this morning, a remote town in southern Canada where the Regents had a safe house. It would be a two day drive, if they managed to make it all the way.

Helena had seen her off with a lingering kiss and treats of bodily harm if she didn't come back alive. The Victorian had shared a few quiet words and a hug with Billy, Jake and Cap and a long silent hug with her aunt before they left.

The mood was a subdued as she'd seen. Very little chatter was shared between them, only an occasional progress update from the driver or Jamison. Myka felt herself wanting to doze off. She and Helena had been up very late last night.

"Say with us Agent Bering," Billy said, moving to sit by her. "The first part of these types of missions tends to be quite dull."

"I'm for the entire mission being boring," she replied.

"We can only hope," the man replied.

* * *

HG found herself at wits ends only a few hours into the day. Being left in charge of the Warehouse as they 'battened down the hatches' in preparation to be the last line of defense was not an ideal situation. If Jack managed to make it here it would mean the destruction of the Warehouse and all those in it.

She looked over at Claudia and Steve and hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

"You okay HG?" Pete asked.

"As well as anyone can be in this situation, I suppose."

"She'll be fine. Jamison will make sure of it."

"It's not Myka I'm worried about."

* * *

"Make sure you check your workbench when you get back to the ship," Jamison turned to Cap who was driving their armored truck. "And I'm sorry."

Before Cap could reply Jamison stunned the man and wrenched the wheel to the left, causing the vehicle to swerve violently off the road. As expected, the truck flipped twice before coming to rest on its side.

Jamison pried open the door and climbed out, estimating she had less than a minute before the others arrived in the second truck. The Fates were with her when she opened the back. The rest of the team was immobilized. She quickly secured the crate containing the parts to the real Minoan Trident and headed off into the woods.

The doors to the other truck flew open and Myka leapt out, spotting Jamison dashing into the woods. The Agent took off in pursuit, Billy hot on her heals. The Captain wasn't trying to hide where she was going and much to Myka's chagrin, the weight of the Trident wasn't slowing her down.

She could hear Billy running next to her, a grim look on his face. She wondered if he knew something like this would happen.

The pair ran into a clearing. Jamison was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it!" Billy cursed.

"What the hell was that?" Myka was pissed.

"Jamison being stupid and heroic," Billy replied hotly, flipping open his communication device.

"No trace," Jake's voice came through the speaker. "She disabled the device in her armor."

"Any ideas as to where she might go?" Myka asked. Her keen eyes continued to scan the area in hopes that she might spot something.

* * *

"London. She's gone to London. To what's left of Warehouse 12." HG was glad to see Myka was unharmed, even if the Farnsworth didn't give her the detail she'd like.

"Helena, are you sure?"

"As sure as one's intuition can be."

"Okay," Billy's face appeared next to Myka's. "I'll contact Commander Silver's team and let them know to meet us there." He leaned in closer to the small screen. "I know what you're thinking Gertie. Stay put."

The Farnsworth screen went dark.

"Gertie," Max cautioned. "You know I can't knowingly let you leave."

"Specialist Winters, I wouldn't dream of it."

Max glowered at her for a moment more and moved off into the Warehouse. After what felt like an appropriate amount of time, she looked at Claudia.

"Already on it," the red head replied. "Two tickets out of Cedar Rapids. Flight leaves in two hours."

"Two?"

"Myka's my partner," Pete said, hurrying down the stairs from Artie's room, bag in hand. "There's no way I'm letting her face this alone." He held up the bag. "Plus I packed us a few goodies as back up."

"Righty ho then," HG smiled and followed Pete out the door.

* * *

Jamison waited for Billy and Myka to leave the clearing before she lowered the Masamune sword. She looked down at the container at her feet holding the pieces of the real Trident. Irene had been true to her word, now she had to do her part.

The bug that she'd planted in the Farnsworth system would let Jackson know where she was heading. She just needed to get to London before him. She pulled out a small cell phone hidden in her pocket, sending a quick text.

Jamison was already back to the main road when she heard the reply chime. The car was already there as promised. Soon she would be on a private jet to Heathrow.

* * *

"So do we know where exactly we're going?" Cap asked as the team raced toward the closest airport in Aberdeen. A private jet was in route to take them to London.

"Claudia is digging up everything she can about Warehouse 12, including any secret areas that the Regents might have stashed away," Myka replied. She was less that pleased when she'd learned HG and Pete were already on their way.

Jake murmured. "It all goes back to Julian and his death."

"How so," the Agent asked.

"He was her idol," Jake replied. "She'd always talk about his work on this planet, how great it was." He smiled sadly, "Sometimes I think she'd trade places with him, if she could, but she wasn't picked."

"Wasn't picked?" Myka asked.

"Only those selected can work on the minor worlds of the Empire. There's this entire 'test' we go through as kids," Billy explained. "It t shows our natural aptitude towards certain things. Help us pick our careers, our lives really."

"Only a few test at Julian's levels" Jake added.

"Jules got picked for University and exploration," Billy continued, "Jamison and later, Jack, skewed toward military duty like the rest of us."

"Which she's excelled at," Cap pointed out.

"True," Jake picked up where Billy left off, knowing his cousin well, "but she's always been fascinated with other worlds, humanity in particular."

"But how does this link back to London and Warehouse 12?" Myka asked.

"In her eyes allowing Julian to die is her greatest failure." Jake explained. "He was murdered by Regent Smithson and Agent Crowley. They used an artifact that caused him to take his own life."

Myka looked stricken. "Are you sure?"

"Quite."

"Jay put all of the clues together, with HG's help, some time ago. But before she could do anything with it, the war took a turn for the worse, Christina was killed and HG was eventually bronzed. Her goal was to restore our family back into the line of Caretakers once the Warehouse moved to America."

"She wanted Helena to become the Caretaker." Myka whispered.

"Possibly, or perhaps Christina, or even one of Jay's own children, there were so many spins on the plan I'm not quite sure."

Myka glanced over at the rest of the team. By the looks on their faces, this was new information to them as well.

"Why are you just telling us this now?" Billy asked, annoyed.

"She didn't want anyone outside the family to know," Jake replied. "Until now at least," he pulled out a Post-It note from his breast pocket with 'tell them' written on it.

"She plans on making up for Vienna, for allowing HG to return to Warehouse 12 too soon, for Jack being her brother." Jake looked away then so they wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. "And my stupid cousin is going to get herself killed."

* * *

_Keglevich Palace Near Vienna Oct 22, 1796_

"_Mr. Black, I again must caution this course of action. It is not safe for you to be present when we obtain this object."_

"_Nonsense Regent Ozerov," Julian replied, "I'm perfectly safe, besides my lovely sister is here in case anything goes wrong."_

_Jamison snorted. "Really Jules, this outfit is worse than heavy battle gear."_

"_Be happy we disguised your true identity," Julian pointed at one of the many ladies in attendance and the heavy dress she wore._

"_Fine," Jamison huffed, trying to forget how itchy the wig on her head was._

"_Collecting Charles Keglevich's ring will be a simple task. He will be here with the rest of us enjoying this fine young composer. What's his name Ozerov?"_

"_Beethoven."_

"_Ah yes, the heir to Mozart they say."_

_After setting up a meeting place after the concert ended, Ozerov and his assistant were off to collect the ring. Jamison, chaffing in her outfit, couldn't wait for this fashion style to pass. She looked over at Julian who had moved off to catch up with some friends he'd made in Vienna when she saw him._

_Her brother, Jackson._

_Feeling someone watching him, he turned and met Jamison's eyes. He was with another man, shorter and not wearing a wig. The man looked nervous, like he was out of his comfort zone at an aristocratic gathering. _

_Or he knew the devil he was standing next to._

_Jamison quickly made her way toward Jack who excused himself from his companion and headed towards the outside terrace._

"_Well this certainly is a surprise," Jack said casually as he leaned against the rail._

"_I'd say. What are you doing here?"_

"_Same as you and Jules," he smirked. "Wanting to see for myself if this Beethoven kid is the real deal."_

"_Right." _

"_How have you been, dear sister?" He gave her a once over. "I see you recovered from your injuries on EV 203 quite nicely."_

"_Guess you have to try harder next time to kill me."_

"_And what about now Jamison, are you ready to strike me down? I know you have at least three weapons hidden on your body."_

_Just as Jamison began to move forward, Jack's companion appeared._

"_I've got it," he practically danced with glee. "This will power the device."_

"_Mr. Widmore, if you please," Jackson cut the man off. "My sister and I are in the middle of a discussion."_

"_What device, Mr. Widmore?" Jamison asked._

"_Why a new and amazing power source," Widmore continued, ignoring the glare from Jack. "This ring is imbibed with a supernatural power. I've created a machine that will slowly extract that power and turn it into a fuel."_

"_For?" Jamison's stomach was turning._

"_Why, just about anything." Widmore replied, slightly confused._

_In thinking back, Jamison realized that she should have gone for Widmore instead of her brother the moment Julian stepped out onto the terrace. The inventor had a small version of the device later found at his workshop outside Vienna. While she and Jack wrestled back and forth, holding the knife between them, Widmore placed the ring into the small device and shot Julian._

_The burst of energy caused Julian's brother to convulse and fall to the ground._

_Both Jamison and Jack, distracted by the flash, pushed the other away._

"_It works!" Widmore beamed._

"_It works," Jack repeated a dark smile on his face._

"_Julian!" Jamison shouted. She looked over at Jackson._

"_Well, isn't that interesting," Jack said, moving closer to Widmore who pointed the device at Jamison. "Not only does it work, it seems that even our people are susceptible to the power of these objects."_

_As Jamison slipped under, stunned by Widmore, she couldn't help think she'd just given Jack the worst knowledge imaginable. _

_This day would come back to haunt her._


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: This is it. Thank you for all of the views, follows and reviews for a writers block project that took over._

Chapter 14

October 1 2011 London

"So what's the plan?" Pete asked as he checked his Tesla as HG drove.

"By my calculations Jamison landed about 90 minutes ago and is already at the Warehouse." She mumbled, "If that's where she's chosen to go."

"You think she might go someplace else?"

"There are several important sites about town that Jamison may choose, "HG explained, "The Warehouse is the most likely candidate, but not the only one."

"Okay, so we check out the Warehouse first," Pete confirmed, "and we try to talk her down."

"Or assist her with defeating Jack," HG glanced over at Pete. "I suspect he is already here as well. Claudia informed me that Jamison managed to plant one of Jackson's bugs in the Farnsworth system. Our conversation with Myka was surely overheard."

"Shit," he had been getting the car when HG called the Warehouse.

"Indeed."

* * *

"Finally," Billy said as Commander Silver's team joined them in the secured hanger at Heathrow.

"We had to make a quick stop," Damien explained. "And check in with Max. You know HG's…"

"Yes," Myka growled out. "She and Pete should have landed about an hour ago. They're probably at the Warehouse now."

"Let's hope not," Commander Silver's voice cut off the conversation. "Our sources have spotted Jack here in London. He's headed for Warehouse 12. Gather your gear, let's go."

Myka fell in next to Artie as the group headed to several vehicles at the far end of the building.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Not really," she admitted.

"Commander Silver is very motivated to see everyone come out of this alive," Artie said softly, looking over at Myka. She knew then he'd figured out her relationship with HG.

"I am too," she gave him a faint smile.

* * *

Jamison sat on one of the crossbeams high above the floor of what was left of Warehouse 12. The Regents had purchased most of the surrounding land around the building and turned most of it into a modern warehouse district. At this time of night there wouldn't be any interruptions.

She scanned the gloom of the old building, barely changed since her last visit in the previous century. It had been updated in some ways, she supposed. Modern electric and security system, the structure reinforced and repaired over the years, but it still felt like it had those many years ago.

The house that Julian built.

"You know," Jack's smooth voice sailed out of the darkness somewhere below her, "I like the poetry in you choosing this place for us to meet for a final time. It's almost if big brother is here, silently watching."

She didn't move. He'd entered the Warehouse some time ago and they'd been playing this game for the past hour or so. She'd barely had enough time get everything set before he arrived.

"What do you think he'd say," Jack asked, his voice coming from a different direction this time. "The last of us, at each other's throats like we've been these many years."

She waited. She could be very patient if she had to be.

"We've always been that way, haven't we sister," Jack continued to move about the building as he spoke. "Do you remember his wedding to that Earth girl? Even then we had to be on opposite sides of an argument. Forever destined to be at odds with one another."

The atmosphere suddenly changed when the click of a door being closed echoed through the building. She tensed, knowing that if anyone from her team had arrived ahead of schedule they wouldn't have made that mistake.

Someone else was here. Someone from the Warehouse 13 team.

"Guests," Jack's voice was low and directly behind her. "How lovely."

Jamison whirled around but he was already gone.

Whoever you are, Jamison thought, please run.

* * *

HG turned to glare at Pete, who'd failed to close the door properly. She knew the noise had altered Jamison and Jack to their presence in the warehouse. They'd have to hide. Quickly.

She motioned with her head for the man to follow her, hoping he'd comply. If they ran into Jack, especially if Jamison wasn't nearby, things would end very badly.

The building was much like she'd remembered it, the tall shelves empty now. She could make out packing crates and other debris scattered about in the dim light, but nothing providing good cover. Hopefully the storage closet at the end of this aisle was still there.

A male figure appeared suddenly in front of them.

"Well hello there," a melodic voice said. "You must be Helena Wells, Julian's descent." Jack stepped forward. "The images in your file certainly don't do you justice."

"Funny, I thought you'd be a bit taller," HG replied icily, raising her Tesla. She felt Pete move beside her, gun in hand.

"Put your hands were I can see them," Pete said.

"And this must be Agent Lattimer." Jack sauntered forward a bit more. "Tell me, what sort of vibe are you getting right now young man?"

"The kind that says if you take one more step you'll regret it."

Jackson laughed. "Human, do you really think any weapon you might have can stop me?"

"Did you learn nothing in Vienna?" Jamison appeared next to Jack, sword in hand. She drove the blade into her brother's side.

"Run!" the captain shouted as her brother howled in pain. He sent an elbow into the Captain's face, causing her to stagger back and lose her grip on the weapon.

He quickly pulled it out and snapped the artifact in half.

"Are you ready for this last dance sister?"

Jamison rolled her eyes. "Do shut up."

* * *

"Pete are you okay?" HG asked as the pair reached the door they'd entered through.

"Yeah," he rasped, a bit out of breath. He'd have to get back to running every day. And cut down on the cookies. "So that's the other brother huh?"

"Yes. A nasty bit of work."

"We'll let's get back over there and see if we can help out."

"Where is the bag?" She asked.

"Left it here by the door," Pete walked over and picked it up. "We can hardly see anything in this," he looked over at the wall.

"Pete, wait!" HG shouted but was too late. Pete flipped what looked to be the light switch on.

Jamison and Jack were locked in hand to hand combat when the lights came on, blinding them both for a moment.

The captain instinctively pulled back and reached for a short blade hidden in her body armor.

"Tsk, tsk," Jack chided. "You know the one of the first rules they taught us in school sister. Always have the right weapon for the task at hand."

Jamison's eyes focused. In her brother's hand was the Sword of Damocles.

"I was wondering when you'd pull that."

* * *

"Nice for them to leave the lights on for us," Jake joked as they hustled out of their vehicle.

They had finally reached Warehouse 12.

"Agent Nielson, Agent Bering you'll remain here with the support team," Commander Silver ordered. "The rest of you, tactical formation 40."

"Commander Silver," Myka interrupted, "Helena's in there. There's no way in hell I'm staying back here."

"This isn't a discussion Agent Bering."

"I know." Myka hoisted the alien rifle up and began to move towards the Warehouse.

The Commander looked over at a smirking Jake and Billy.

"Come on then." She said, hurrying to catch up to Myka.

* * *

HG wondered in things could get any worse. Jamison was on her knees in front of Jack who held a glowing Sword of Damocles. Her aunt was be subjected to all of her greatest fears at once. Jack was talking about darkness and a rescue mission on a prison planet gone horribly wrong.

Her aunt appeared pale and listless. They had to break Jackson's hold on his sister.

They had searched through the bag for something that could either break the spell or distract Jack long enough for one of them to get to the Captain.

"The Jacks?" Pete asked.

"Seems like our best option. I'll get his attention and throw them. You'll have to be quick when you grab Jay."

With the lights on a stealthy approach was nearly impossible but HG did her best, getting surprisingly close to her uncle before he noticed her.

"HG, aren't you quite the noble one," Jack said, glancing over to her. "Trying to save Jay."

"Merely returning the favor."

"Oh and you have the Jacks, how lovely. I don't have to go to Russia now to get them."

"Glad to be of service."

"Oh but you are," Jack turned, pointing the sword at her.

HG groaned, her worst fear beginning to rip through her mind. Myka being hurt, Christina dying, Myka dying, her destroying the world, over and over in a vicious loop. She sank to her knees, the fear and pain overwhelming.

Pete, torn at seeing HG fall, hesitated just a moment before moving in to pick up Jamison. Jack spun suddenly, gun appearing seemingly out of nowhere and fired a shot at Pete, hitting him squarely in the shoulder. He flew back and slammed into the ground.

"Quite a kick our weapons have, don't they," Jack said turning back to HG. "As I said, no human made weapon can harm me Agent Lattimer."

"Are you sure about that?" Suddenly Jamison was behind him, part of the Trident in hand. She plunged the spear through his back and up into his chest.

He dropped the sword, freeing HG.

* * *

Myka followed Billy and Cap into the warehouse, weapon drawn. She could tell this team had been together quite some time, barely needed more than a glance or a hand gesture to communicate.

The office was quickly checked and cleared, with two men staying behind to secure the area. She held her breath as Damien quietly opened the door to the Warehouse floor.

* * *

"Impressive," Jack rasped. "Painful, indeed, but not quite enough." He pulled the trigger on the gun in his other hand, shooting Jamison in the thigh.

Jamison staggered as the pain ripped through her leg. Jack broke free and staggered over to the sword.

HG still not recovered could only watch.

"Now, where were we?" Jack said as the sword began to glow.

Jamison smirked and shook her head. "I've lived through all my greatest fears dear brother and overcome them. The sword is useless."

She lunged toward him, the other part of the Trident in her hand and he raised the sword to defend himself.

"Oh God," Helena rasped, struggling towards her aunt, "Oh God no."

Jamison pulled the u part of the trident out of her brother's chest. Ignoring the searing pain from being stabbed by the sword in Jackson's hand.

"You're right," Jamison rasped. "There isn't a human made weapon that can kill us."

Jackson's eyes filled with fear.

"Except those that have moved beyond human creation." Jamison smiled. "Curious, is it not?"

She plunged the rest of the Trident in again and twisted. Jack fell to the floor.

* * *

" Pete!" Myka hurried over to her partner.

"I've been shot." Pete said, sitting up slowly.

"It's gone clean through," Myka said, examining the wound. Cap came over, cloth in hand.

"Here, keep pressure on this area," she explained. "We'll have to get him to a hospital."

"I'll be fine," Pete stood slowly. "Go find your girl."

* * *

Jamison looked over at her brother's broken body. Finally it was over. It took a lot to kill their people and her hunch about the Trident had proven right.

If only he hadn't stabbed her with the sword. There was no coming back from the artifact. Her brother had proven it. She sank down to her knees, the pain overwhelming. Her vision began to cloud as static roared in her ears. The captain thought she heard her name screamed by a chorus of voices. They were so far away, it was hard to tell.

Is that Nikita? And Billy…and Gertie, she shouldn't be here.

The screams seemed to fade as her vision continued to narrow. She was sinking further down, sitting now. A patch of yellow entered in small sightline…Nikita…she tried to speak but words were suddenly so hard to form.

As if in a dream she felt herself lifted slightly, the yellow shifted to brown, no black. Billy and Jack, she guessed. She wanted to raise her hand but gravity was just too much right now.

She felt her head loll to the side, resting on something soft. The yellow came back into view, then the black again. She felt something wet on her cheek.

Don't cry Helena, it's okay.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, her pain began to ease. Turning her head she looked into dark eyes she hadn't seen in a long time, and smiled.

"Come on kiddo," Julian grinned, holding out his hand. "Mom and Dad are waiting."

Myka skidded to a stop next to Damien. He'd dropped his weapon haphazardly at this side, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh no," she whispered.

Jamison lay cradled in Nikita's lap. Billy knelt next to her, hands on his face sobbing. Jake sat on the other side, face pale and in shock.

"Helena," Myka sobbed in relief.

"Myka?" HG looked up from where she knelt next to Jake, her face red from crying. She was clutching Jamison's lifeless hand in her own.

"I'm here love, I'm here." She knelt down behind the other woman.

"Oh Myka," Helena looked over at Jamison and began to cry harder.

Myka could feel wetness on her cheeks as she reached out and placed a hand on her lover's shoulder. Tugging slightly, she pulled her back into her arms.

"I've got you," she whispered as Helena cried on her chest. "Always."

* * *

_Epilogue_

"_So this is an important holiday you say?" _

"_Yes," CJ looked over at his friend. Sometimes he wondered what planet the Caretaker for Warehouse 13 was from. "Although only those from the United States celebrate Thanksgiving. It's Uncle Pete's favorite of the Awesome Food Holidays."_

"_Awesome Food Holidays?" Sam quirked an eyebrow in a way that always reminded the young agent of his mother. _

"_You know, Thanksgiving, Christmas, sometimes Easter." CJ checked his blind spot and guided the electric car into the exit lanes. "Man, they didn't let you have any fun in Caretaker school did they?"_

"_We had our own kind of fun," Sam smiled. Thinking of his mother and his mom as they danced around, singing along with whatever was playing from their song library as they made dinner. They were gone for long stretches at a time on missions for the Empire, but always made up for it when home._

_He never felt unloved or unwanted. _

_He often thought of his mom's reaction when Sam told her that he had decided to not to follow in their footsteps and join the military. Barron and Juliet would have to be enough. He wanted to continue to pursue the study of human planets and their continued growing impact on the Empire. _

"_Okay," her smile had been watery. One of the few times she'd ever seen her cry in his life. He'd been lucky to have so many years with her given her career. He knew that she'd been proud when he led his first research mission._

_The picture of them from his Commendation ceremony was his all time favorite._

_He often wondered since coming to this world, agreeing to take up the mantel of Caretaker like his uncle, what her thoughts would have been. So many years had passed since her death. Most of the fences had been mended, but not completely before she died._

_Claudia and Steve had given him some firsthand perspective of his mom from their brief encounter with her. It was different from the countless stories told by Uncle Billy or Uncle Damien. Only Cousin Jake would give it to him straight and talk about the darkness that tended to run through their family._

_Mother, well, she was who she was. Always keeping a little bit back. He almost felt bad about asking sometimes. The pain of her beloved's death still fresh, even after so many years._

_That was the curse sometimes of living so long. It would literally be eons before the Fates saw fit to reunite you with loved ones._

"_Are you okay up there?" CJ asked, tapping his brow._

"_Yes," Sam smiled at his young friend. "Just thinking about my mom."_

"_Man, I just can't imagine what's it's like not to have her around. I don't know what I'd do."_

_Sam gave him a sad smile and quickly changed the subject._

"_Does your family know exactly who you're bringing home for this holiday?"_

"_I told them the new Caretaker. Plus you already know Pete, Steve and Claudia from work," CJ rolled his eyes just a little. "And I know you've read up on my moms."_

"_Yes, their time with the Warehouse was quite memorable."_

"_They still consult from time to time you know," CJ grinned. "Saved my bacon a couple of times."_

_Sam was surprised to find himself a bit nervous as they finally pulled up in front of Bering and Sons. He had been off world and unable to attend his own mother's memorial service so he'd never met his distant cousin or her spouse._

_The Caretaker knew that CJ had no idea that his parents would quickly realize who's son he was, or that HG Wells had been one of the most important people in his mother's life. That she and Captain Jamison Black had saved the world and in some ways, each other._

_Helena was in the stacks when she heard the bell tinkle, singling someone had entered the store. Myka had gone upstairs to get something so she quickly made her way towards to front to offer assistance, tucking a wayward strand of silver behind her ear._

_She recognized the sound of her eldest son talking to someone and quickened her step. He had mentioned the new Caretaker had nowhere to go for the holiday, so he would be bringing him along._

"_Mom! Hey," CJ grinned when she rounded the shelf._

_Helena felt her breath leave in a whoosh as her hand clasped the locket at her throat. Familiar dark eyes nervously met hers._

"_This is Sam Black. The new Caretaker."_

_Helena moved over to wrap an arm around her son, pulling him into a half hug. Myka, hearing voices, hurried down the stairs and let out a small gasp at the scene before her._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Wells." Sam offered his hand._

"_Call me Gertie," Helena replied, pulling the man into a tight hug. _


End file.
